Avengers Network
by Donoka06
Summary: Capitaine America a rejoint le groupe  Avengers  Tony Stark, Hulk et 6 autres personnes aiment ça. Les Avengers sur facebook? ça promet! Histoire terminée.
1. Round 1

Facebook Avengers

Capitaine America a rejoint le groupe « Avengers »

_Tony Stark, Hulk et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Steve je suis surpris, vous sachiez utiliser facebook et un ordinateur !

Capitaine America : aF Mù/cù^zecr

_Tony Stark, Clint Barton aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Il semblerait que non finalement.

* * *

Tony Stark est devenu ami avec Loki Laufeyson.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Euh Stark on peut savoir ce qui vous prend.

Tony Stark : J'avais envoyé l'invitation pour blaguer, je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait !

Loki Laufeyson : Muhaha je vais pouvoir espionner les Avengers.

* * *

Natasha Roumanoff aime « Les femmes domineront le monde »

_Maria Hill aime ça._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a rejoint le groupe « Devenir maitre du monde et asservir la race humaine »

_Magneto, Le Joker, Victor Von Fatalis et 22 personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Le groupe des perpétuels loosers

_Clint Barton, Hulk et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson et Tony Stark sont en couple.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Pepper Potts : Il faut qu'on parle Tony.

Tony Stark : C'est faux ! On a piraté mon compte facebook !

Natasha Roumanoff : Vraiment quelqu'un aurait pirater Tony Stark ?

Tony Stark : ça va vous ! Ça peut arriver au meilleurs d'entre nous ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi Thor aime ça ?

Thor Odinson : Si mon frère trouve l'amour il y a peut être encore de l'espoir pour lui. Je te remercie Tony Stark.

Tony Stark : Il n'y a rien à remercier du tout ! On a piraté mon compte !

Pepper Potts : Tony qui aurait la technologie pour oser pirater Iron Man ?

Tony Stark : C'est vrai que je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine. Donc ça ne peut être que de la magie ! Au fait Thor où est ton frère ?

Thor Odinson : Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il a vu son statut.

_Clint Barton, Natasha Roumanoff, Nick Fury et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Loki est donc lavé de tous soupçons. Mais alors QUI a pu faire ça ?

* * *

Hulk a écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson « Piètre dieu »

_Clint Barton, Tony Stark, et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous maudis stupides mortels.

Tony Stark : Oulala j'ai peur.

Loki Laufeyson : Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Tony Stark : Les Avengers t'écraseront comme toujours corne de bouc.

_Clint Barton, Hulk et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Capitaine America a écrit sur son mur « lmq,ljlmef,lzw;falmk eroçà !é »u(5i »

Tony Stark : Capitaine America et l'informatique. Epique !

Clint Barton : Ça ne s'arrange toujours pas entre eux on dirait.

* * *

Tony Stark aime « Iron Man »

Natasha Roumanoff : Les chevilles ça va ?

* * *

Hulk aime « Utiliser un dieu nordique comme hochet »

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Tony Stark : J'ai interdit Pepper de faire réparer le trou que tu as fait en tabassant Loki. Ce moment était tellement épique, on doit en garder un souvenir !

Hulk : Grrr merci.

Loki Laufeyson : Mortels insignifiants !

* * *

Thor Odinson aime «Hammer time »

_Odin et Jane Foster aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Dans ce genre de situation je suis content d'être adopté.

* * *

_Tony Stark a envoyé un poke à Loki Laufeyson._

Loki Laufeyson : Tu me cherches mortel ?

Tony Stark : Oui ! :D

* * *

Nick Fury a ajouté comme employeur « SHIELD »

_Maria Hill aime ça._

* * *

Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson sont passés de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué »

Thor Odinson : J'espère que ça s'arrangera entre vous :(

Tony Stark : Mais c'est un complot !

_Clint Barton et Nick Fury aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne te le fais pas dire Stark.

Tony Stark : Corne de bouc, je te propose un alliance héros-vilain pour démasquer l'abrutis qui pirate nos comptes.

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark vous frayez avec l'ennemi !

Loki Laufeyson : D'accord mortel mais juste pour cette fois.

Tony Stark : Bon pour commencer c'est Monsieur Stark et pas « mortel ».

Loki Laufeyson : Ce n'est pas non plus « corne de bouc » mais « maitre Loki ».

Tony Stark : Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour le gothique mégalo.

Natasha Roumanoff : Oh mon Dieu, on dirait un couple de petit vieux qui passent leur journée à se disputer.

_Clint Barton et Nick Fury aiment ça._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a fait le meilleur score à Angry Birds Friends.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Tony Stark : Comment ? Qui ose me battre ?

Loki Laufeyson : Un dieu.

Tony Stark : Un dieu gothique qui porte un casque de chèvre ridicule.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu es jaloux mortel de mon talent.

Tony Stark : Moi jaloux ? Jamais ! De plus c'est bien l'un des seuls domaines dans lequel tu réussis.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime « faire un rire diabolique »

_Le Joker, Bellatrix Lestrange et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Pitoyable.

* * *

_Loki Laufeyson participe à l'évènement « Gala des Avengers »_

Nick Fury : Qui l'a invité ?

Tony Stark : Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi.

Thor Odinson : Ce sera l'occasion de recoller les morceaux avec mon frère Tony :)

Clint Barton : Ne cherchons plus le coupable, c'est Thor.

Tony Stark : THOR ! (et pitié arrête d'utiliser des smiley).

* * *

Clint Barton aime « Legolas du Seigneur des anneaux »

Tony Stark : ….

Clint Barton : Quoi ?

Tony Stark : Non rien. Il a un arc et des flèches c'est logique.

* * *

_Natasha Roumanoff a été identifiée sur une photo._

Tony Stark : OMG Veuve Noire je ne vous pensais pas si dévergondée !

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint enlève ces photos immédiatement !

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Thor Odinson : C'est ainsi que les mortels font la fête, intéressant. Ça ressemble aux orgies d'Asgard.

Tony Stark : Vous faites souvent des orgies ?

Thor Odinson : Toutes les deux semaines.

Tony Stark : Vous pourriez peut-être m'inviter la prochaine fois.

Pepper Potts : Vous resterez ici !

Tony Stark : Mais euh !

Pepper Potts : Je vous voir venir, vous voulez rejoindre Loki !

Tony Stark : QUOI ? Mais non !

* * *

Clint Barton aime « Robin des Bois »

Tony Stark : …

Clint Barton : Stark ?

Tony Stark : La prochaine fois c'est Guillaume Tell ?

Clint Barton : Il utilisait une arbalète et non un arc.

Tony Stark : Enorme différence !

Clint Barton : Oui énorme ! L'arc est une arme très ancienne. Sans les archers les anglais n'auraient jamais gagné à Azincourt !

Tony Stark : Vous pensez qu'ils auraient gagné face à mon armure ?

Clint Barton : Les français portaient des armures et ils se sont fait écraser.

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint tu viens de clouer le bec à Tony Stark !

_Nick Fury, Maria Hill et 24 autres personnes aiment ça._

Clint Barton : Mon Dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Loki Laufeyson : Attendez je fais une capture d'écran.

* * *

Clint Barton et Natasha Roumanoff sont en couple.

_Hulk, Maria Hill et 11 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Vu les photos de la dernière fois ça ne m'étonne pas.

Thor Odinson : Que vos enfants soient forts et vaillants !

Hulk : Grrrr.

Natasha Roumanoff : Euh.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Oo'

_Tony Stark aime ça._

* * *

Capitaine America a écrit sur le mur de Tony Stark : « slfjdfsfz »

Tony Stark : Plait-il ?

* * *

Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson sont fiancés.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Thor Odinson : Félicitation !

Loki Laufeyson : -_-

Clint Barton : Vous n'avez toujours pas coincé le pirate ?

Tony Stark : Non ! Si je le trouve je jure de le faire atrocement souffrir.

Loki Laufeyson : Je t'aiderais Stark.

* * *

Capitaine America a écrit sur le mur de Tony Stark : « fjfpojfxnflkz »

Tony Stark : Même Hulk arrive mieux à s'exprimer que toi !

_Hulk aime ça._

* * *

Thor Odinson a publié sur son mur « Blague : Un petit garçon entre dans la cuisine, en pleurant. Sa mère lui demande ce qu'il a. -C'est papa, il s'est donné un coup de marteau sur un doigt. - il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer, au contraire tu aurais dû rire. - C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Loki Laufeyson : Affligeant.

Capitaine America : Je viens de comprendre ! Très drôle !

Tony Stark : Pour une fois je suis de l'avis du gothique.

Clint Barton : Tiens vous arrivez à utiliser correctement facebook Capitaine ?

Capitaine America : emj;czop,e

Tony Stark : Haha c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

* * *

Amora L'enchanteresse a écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson: Loki sale traitre ! Ton plan démoniaque tu peux te le mettre là où je pense !

Tony Stark : C'est qui elle ?

Loki Laufeyson : Une asgardienne, sorcière, psychopathe amoureuse de mon frère.

Tony Stark : Amora comme la moutarde !

Tony Stark : Quoi ? Je le suis seul à être allé en France ?

Thor Odinson : De quel plan démoniaque parlait-elle Loki ?

Loki Laufeyson : Mais il n'y a aucun plan démoniaque mon frère. Elle divaguait.

Thor Odinson : Je te crois mon frère.

Tony Stark : …

Amora l'enchanteresse : Moutarde ? Qu'est-ce que de la moutarde ?

_Tony Stark aime ça._

* * *

Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson sont mariés.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Mon Dieu...c'est arrivé.

Tony Stark : Bon maintenant ça SUFFIT ! Qui est le petit plaisantin qui se cache derrière tout ça !

Thor Odinson : Félicitation ! Je suis fier de toi mon frère !

Loki Laufeyson : Frappe toi avec ton marteau.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Hela : Vous êtes donc mon nouveau père monsieur Stark.

Tony Stark : Mais qui c'est celle-là encore ?

Hela : Je suis la fille de Loki. Enchanté de vous rencontrer beau-papa

Fenris Wolf : Moi aussi beau-papa.

Tony Stark : Combien tu as d'enfant ?

Clint Barton : Beau-papa ? Je suis explosé de rire !

* * *

_Messages privés : Hulk et Bruce Banner._

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Personne ne me soupçonne !

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Je ne pensais pas que pirater le compte de Loki et Tony serait si facile.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Maintenant c'est qui l'effacé ?

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Bon j'avoue c'était un peu puéril.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Mais je me suis bien amusé.

* * *

Capitaine America a écrit sur le mur des Avengers : « zmlj,xoep, , »

_Tony Stark, Natasha Roumanoff, Clint Barton, Hulk, Thor Odinson, Nick Fury et Bruce Banner aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Eh mais attendez ! Bruce a bien été discret je trouve de puis le début !

Hulk : Grrrr

Tony Stark : Ok ok j'ai rien dit.

_Bruce Banner aime ça._


	2. Round 2

_Les Avengers sur facebook, round 2_

Nick Fury a écrit sur le mur de Tony Stark : La prochaine fois attendez que toute votre équipe soit là pour agir !

_Clint Barton, Thor Odinson et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Oui ça serait sympa.

Tony Stark : Mais j'ai réussis à les dégommer tout seul !

Natasha Roumanoff : Si Thor n'était pas arrivé à temps ils se seraient enfuis avec le coffret !

Tony Stark : Roh ça va !

Loki Laufeyson : Quel coffret ?

Tony Stark : Tu crois qu'on va te répondre le gothique mégalo ?

Loki Laufeyson : Inutile de reporter ta colère sur moi, ce n'est pas moi qui ait faillit faire rater une mission en jouant au héros solitaire.

Natasha Roumanoff : ça me fait mal de dire ça mais ton mari à raison.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas mon mari !

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas son mari !

Thor Odinson : Vous êtes trop mignons.

_Nick Fury, Hulk et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Je vous déteste TOUS !

Tony Stark : Et arrêter de polluer mon mur !

* * *

Thor Odinson a fait un meilleur score au jeu « Tape les taupes ».

_Odin Borson et Jane Foster aime ça._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a écrit sur le mur de Tony Stark : « Je te hais ».

Thor Odinson : Des problèmes de couple ?

Tony Stark : Voyons Loki ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu n'as aucune raison valable de me détester. Je ne faisais que mon travail en t'empêchant de voler cet objet capable d'asservir l'humanité.

Loki Laufeyson : Je vais te supprimer de ma liste d'ami.

Thor Odinson : Ne fais pas ça Loki !

Clint Barton : Si fais le !

_Natasha Roumanoff aime ça._

Tony Stark : Tu crées des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas Loki. C'est normal que les héros super classe gagnent contre les vilains pas beau.

_Nick Fury aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous tuerais tous !

Natasha Roumanoff : Je peux le frapper ?

_Clint Barton, Nick Fury et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Thor Odinson : Non vous ne pouvez pas Veuve noire, Loki est le mari de Tony Stark et mon frère.

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas mon mari.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas son mari.

Thor Odinson : Vous êtes ridicule tous les deux ! Le monde entier sait que vous vous êtes marié secrètement à Las Vegas avec un prêtre déguisé en Dark Vador !

_Bruce Banner aime ça._

Tony Stark : QUOI ?

Loki Laufeyson : C'est quoi Las Vegas et Dark Vador ?

Thor Odinson : J'ai vu les photos sur facebook. C'est étrange j'aurai plus vu mon frère porter la robe de mariée. Mais chaque homme a une part de féminité en lui, tu n'as pas avoir honte Tony Stark.

Tony Stark : Où sont ces photos ? Ce sont des montages ! Jamais je ne porterai de robe !

Loki Laufeyson : Thor on peut savoir pourquoi tu me vois bien porter une robe ?

_Natasha Roumanoff et Clint Barton aime ça._

* * *

Thor Odinson a écouté comme musique « Si j'avais un marteau » de Claude François.

_Jane Foster aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : -_-

Tony Stark : Je suis du même avis que toi Tête de bouc.

* * *

Capitaine America a écrit sur le mur d'Hulk : « ldkhnzfkzf »

_Hulk aime ça._

Tony Stark : Tu arrives à le comprendre Hulk ?

Hulk : Grrr

Tony Stark : Oh je vois.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a regardé « Star Wars – Un nouvel espoir »

Tony Stark : Je ne t'aime pas, mais très bon choix cinématographique.

Clint Barton : C'est en souvenir de votre mariage ?

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Nous ne sommes pas mariés !

Tony Stark : Et même si c'était le cas, jamais on ne se serait pas marié devant un prêtre déguisé en Dark Vador !

Clint Barton : Donc tu avoues.

Tony Stark : Je n'avoue rien du tout !

* * *

Hulk participe à l'évènement _« Soirée rendez-vous des Gros costauds »_

_Bruce Banner, la Chose et Miss Hulk aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Pourquoi je ne suis pas invité ?

Bruce Banner : Parce que tu ne deviens pas tout vert et casse tout comme un fou furieux.

Tony Stark : Cette soirée risque d'être...violente.

Bruce Banner : Le thème est « Utiliser un dieu nordique comme hochet »

Tony Stark : J'aurais tellement voulu venir – juste à cause du thème.

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais tous.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a lu un article sur VilainMag_ « Comment devenir maitre du monde ? »_

_Voldemort, Le Joker et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Je me contenterais d'un long rire moqueur.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu as juste peur mortel.

Tony Stark : Oui peur d'être contaminé par ta bêtise.

Loki Laufeyson : Je vais t'arracher ton cœur lumineux et te le faire bouffer.

Tony Stark : Je vais utiliser ton casque pour jouer au lancé d'anneau.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu parles à un dieu !

Tony Stark : Tu parles à un milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope !

Loki Laufeyson : Misérable mortel.

Tony Stark : Tête de bouc.

Natasha Roumanoff : Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je vous rappelle que ce site est publique !

Clint Barton : Laisse-les Nat, ils sont vraiment trop drôles à se battre comme des chiffonniers.

Tony Stark : Ooooh 'Nat' comme c'est mignon !

Loki Laufeyson : Des chiffonniers ?

Clint Barton : Ta gueule Stark.

_Natasha Roumanoff aime ça._

* * *

_Loki Laufeyson aime « Dark Vador »_

Tony Stark : Corne de bouc je suis épaté, tu connais Star Wars !

Thor Odinson : Qui est ce Dark Vador ?

Clint Barton : On peut savoir d'où vient cette passion subite pour Dark Vador ?

Loki Laufeyson : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mortel. Dark Vador et moi sommes pareil. Nous avons tous les deux une blessure qui laisse un vide immense dans notre cœur. Alors nous sommes attirés par les ténèbres car ils ne nous restent plus que ça.

Random fangirls Loki : Je t'aime Loki !

Thor Odinson : Mon frère aujourd'hui cette blessure peut guérir grâce à Tony Stark !

Tony Stark : En plus tu te prends pour une victime ? Et toi Thor tais-toi !

Clint Barton : Il redevient pas gentil à la fin Dark Vador ?

Tony Stark : Oui et il MEURT.

_Clint Barton, Natasha Roumanoff et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Même si je mourrai je reviendrais juste pour vous faire chier.

* * *

Tony Stark a lu un article sur HérosMag_ « Un super-héros fait son coming out ! »_

Clint Barton : Il parle de toi et Loki ?

Pepper Potts : Et dire que je te croyais Tony...

Natasha Roumanoff : C'est vrai j'ai entendu dire qu'un héros allait bientôt faire son coming out. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait vous Stark. J'aurais plutôt dit Batman avec Robin.

_Robin aime ça._

Tony Stark : Je n'ai pas fait de coming out ! Et je ne suis PAS avec Loki ! L'article parle de Green Lantern !

* * *

Capitaine America a écrit sur le mur de Natasha Roumanof : « mlfj, zepfzoe;emz »

Natasha Roumanoff : Ça devient lourd là.

Clint Barton : Tu ne pourrais pas lui donner des cours Stark ?

Tony Stark : Je l'ai fait, il sait allumer un ordinateur, ouvrir une page internet et se connecter sur facebook, c'est déjà énorme !

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a écouter comme musique « YMCA » de Village people.

_Clint Barton, Bruce Banner et Thor Odinson aime ça._

Tony Stark : Loki là tu nous aide pas !

Loki : ?

Tony Stark : Non rien...laisse tomber.

* * *

Bruce Banner a partagé un vidéo.

_Hulk aime ça._

Tony Stark : C'est quoi ça ? Comment peut-il y avoir une vidéo de mon mariage avec Loki qui n'a jamais eu lieu ?

Bruce Banner : Certaine personne sont doués au montage.

Tony Stark : Alors tu avoues !

Bruce Banner : Je n'avoue rien du tout, je suis juste un spécialiste en rayon gamma.

Tony Stark : Je vais t'en faire bouffer moi du rayon gamma !

Hulk : Grrrr !

Tony Stark : Ok j'ai rien dit.

* * *

_Capitaine America a modifié sa photo de profil._

Clint Barton : C'est quoi ça ?

Tony Stark : Je suis étonné que Steve ait réussi cette manip.

Natasha Roumanoff : Mon Dieu c'est quoi cette photo ?

Bruce Banner : Je dirai que c'est une sorte de membrane.

Thor Odinson : Je n'ai jamais vu de telle créature sur Asgard.

Nick Fury : Est-ce un nouvel ennemi ?

Capitaine America : lmjmofjzclho

Tony Stark : Et c'est pas Steve qui va nous éclairer sur la question.

Natasha Roumanoff : On dirait qu'il y a un trou.

Clint Barton : Stark je vous arrête tout de suite, je vous vois venir avec votre réplique de dépravé.

Tony Stark : Moi ? J'allais rien dire. C'est Natasha qui a commencé avec son trou !

Clint Barton : STARK !

Bruce Banner : Bon blague à part, on ne sait toujours pas ce que représente cette photo.

Capitaine America : ldsjhlbfhlzfeçà

Tony Stark : Attendez je vais appeler Steve je lui ai offert le dernier portable de Stark industry.

Tony Stark : Ah mince, j'avais oublié, il ne sait pas l'utiliser.

Capitaine America : Y a du soleil et des nanas !

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Euh...

Clint Barton : OO

Bruce Banner : Capitaine ?

Capitaine America : Je faisais des essais pour envoyer un message. Et bien entendu cette machine diabolique a choisit d'envoyer la phrase la plus stupide.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Bruce Banner : Félicitation Capitaine vous semblez avoir maitrisé l'envoie de message.

Capitaine America : Et ce ne fut pas un combat facile.

Clint Barton : Alors que représente cette photo ?

Capitaine America : J'ai essayé de prendre une photo avec la webcam, mais elle a prit le photo au moment où je me suis trop avancé. Il s'agit de mon trou de nez.

Natasha Roumanoff : Je savais bien dit qu'il y avait un trou.

Tony Stark : Il y a toujours un trou dans l'histoire Natasha.

Clint Barton : STARK !

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a lu un article sur Poé _«Janus Djurhuss »_

Tony Stark : C'est qui lui ?

Loki Laufeyson : Un mortel sur qui tu devrais prendre exemple.

Natasha Roumanoff : C'est un poète des îles Féroé du XIXe siècle, il est notamment connu pour son poème 'Loki'.

Tony Stark : Comment vous savez ça vous ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Moi je lis l'article avant de commenter.

Loki Laufeyson : Un mortel qui avait compris ma grandeur.

Tony Stark: Je viens de lire le poème et je crois que le poète célébrait tout sauf ta grandeur. Il raconte comment tu te fais torturé après avoir fait le con à Asgard. D'ailleurs tu es marié ?

Loki Laufeyson : La mythologie des humains est complètement fausse. Et je ne suis certainement pas mariée à cette folle furieuse de Sigyn.

Thor Odinson : Car tu es le mari de Tony Stark.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas mon mari. (Et toi Legolas on n'a pas demandé ton avis)

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas son mari.

* * *

_Capitaine America a modifié sa photo de profil._

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Oh mon Dieu c'est quoi ça encore ?

Nick Fury : Un nouvel ennemi ?

Tony Stark : J'ai mal au ventre tellement que je rie.

Thor Odinson : Il n' y a pas non plus de telle créature sur Asgard.

Natasha Roumanoff : Hum ça me fait pensé tout de même à quelque chose, mais je ne dirais rien.

Clint Barton : Oui Nat ne dit rien, tout le monde pense la même chose mais nous devons évité un commentaire libidineux de Stark.

Tony Stark : Rolala, vous pouvez le dire c'est bon. Bon je me porte volontaire pour dire ce que tout le monde pense mais n'ose pas dire. On dirait des FESSES !

Clint Barton : Vous étiez vraiment obligé de l'écrire en majuscule?

Capitaine America : Ce ne sont pas mes fesses.

Tony Stark : Ce sont les fesses de qui alors ?

Capitaine America : Ce ne sont les fesses de personne.

Tony Stark : Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Capitaine America : C'est un secret.

Clint Barton : J'ai peur là.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Loki Laufeyson.

Thor Odinson : Joyeux anniversaire mon frère !

Tony Stark : Le vieux !

Loki Laufeyson : Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur Stark, alors je ne répondrais pas à tes provocations.

Odin Borson : Joyeux anniversaire mon fils !

Loki Laufeyson : Tu n'es pas mon père !

Frigga Barker : Loki je t'interdis de parler à ton père de cette façon ! Mais joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !

Loki Laufeyson : Oui maman.

Tony Stark : Le fils à sa maman !

Frigga Barker : C'est donc vous Tony Stark.

Tony Stark : Oui c'est moi...vous me connaissez ?

Frigga Barker : Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Tony Stark : En bien j'espère.

Frigga Barker : Vous êtes donc mon beau-fils.

Tony Stark : Non !

Loki Laufeyson : Non !

Thor Odinson : Tony Stark tu ne voudrais pas rendre triste ta belle-maman.

Tony Stark : -_- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû commenter.

Loki Laufeyson : Mère ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Frigga Barker : Chur Loki chéri. Je suis ta mère et j'ai tout compris.

Loki Laufeyson : C'est vrai ?

Frigga Barker : Tu es amoureux !

_Odin Borson et Thor Odinson aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais TOUS !

Tony Stark : Tiens moi aussi pour une fois.

* * *

_Messages privés : Hulk et Bruce Banner._

Bruce Banner : Je ne pensais pas que ma petite plaisanterie irait aussi loin.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Mais je rigole bien.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : On dirait vraiment qu'ils sont ensembles maintenant.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Je deviens diabolique. Tu déteins sur moi Hulk.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Oui je sais ;)

* * *

_Capitaine America a changé la photo du groupe « Avengers »_

Clint Barton : OMG C'est quoi encore ça ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Il y a encore un trou...

Nick Fury : Un nouvel ennemi ?

Tony Stark : Hahaha j'ai mal aux cottes !

Bruce Banner : Même Hulk est plus beau.

Hulk : Grrr

Thor Odinson : Il y a bien des créatures étranges à Midgard.

* * *

_Au départ je n'avais pas prévu du tout de suite. Mais c'est chose faite. Merci à tous pour m'avoir poussé à écrire cette suite. Elle est moins drôle mais j'espère vous avoir fait sourire ^^ Je ne peux pas confirmer pour le moment un troisième chapitre mais j'y travaille !_

_Merci à tous._


	3. Round 3

Facebook Avengers, round 3

Hulk aime « Foutre une raclée aux méchants pas beaux »

_Natasha Roumanoff, Clint Barton et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je proteste ! Je suis très beau, la preuve j'ai une armée de fangirls.

Tony Stark : Qui a dit qu'on parlait de toi ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Et tu n'attires que les pré-adolescentes en manque.

Nick Fury : Une armée de fangirls, quelle est cette nouvelle menace ?

Maria Hill : Une menace à prendre au sérieux monsieur le directeur, elles ont déjà créé une page facebook pour leur secte en l'honneur de Loki.

_Loki Laufeyson aime ça._

* * *

Tony Stark a écouté comme musique l'album de _« ACDC »_

Tony Stark : J'aime tellement mettre cette musique quand j'arrive sur les lieux d'une baston.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a fait le test :_ Quel Avengers êtes vous ?_

_Sa réponse :_ La Veuve Noire.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Je vais me pendre.

Tony Stark : Je suis écroulé de rire !

Clint Barton : Courage Natasha. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Loki qui est efféminé et comme tu es la seule femme de l'équipe...

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas efféminé !

Thor Odinson : Tu devrais être fier mon frère d'être comparé à cette femme, cette mortelle est très forte.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Natasha Roumanoff : Thor je suis très touchée par vos compliments.

Tony Stark : Au secours, je vais mourir de rire !

Thor Odinson : Tony Stark vous ne devriez pas rire ainsi, vous risquez de vexer votre mari.

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas mon mari.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas son mari.

* * *

Capitaine America a modifié sa photo de profil.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Je n'ose plus demander ce que c'est.

Natasha Roumanoff : Je sens arriver le commentaire très pertinent de Stark.

Tony Stark : Tant que vous ne parlez pas de trou Nat ;)

Clint Barton : STARK !

Tony Stark : D'accord j'ai compris je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser le petit nom de votre petite amie.

Nick Fury : Qu'est-ce que cette chose ? Un nouvel ennemi ?

Capitaine America : La technologie du XXIe siècle produit bien des choses étranges.

Tony Stark : Je ne pense pas que ce soit la technologie qui produise « ça » mais plutôt l'homme qui la manipule.

Capitaine America : Que voulez-vous dire par là Stark ?

Tony Stark : Moi ? Mais rien du tout.

Bruce Banner : Il se moquait de vous.

Tony Stark : Merci Bruce, c'est fou ce que je peux t'aimer.

Bruce Banner : Moi aussi je t'aime Tony.

Thor Odinson : Tony Stark vous trompez mon frère avec Bruce Banner ?

Tony Stark : Je ne trompe personne car je ne suis avec personne !

Pepper Potts : Ok je ne compte pas moi.

Tony Stark : Mais non revenez Pepper ! C'était une façon de parler !

Thor Odinson : Tromper son bien-aimé est mal Tony Stark.

_Clint Barton et Bruce Banner aime ça._

Tony Stark : Taisez-vous !

Thor Odinson : Mais je sais que dans votre cœur c'est votre mari que vous aimez.

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas mon mari !

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas son mari !

Natasha Roumanoff : Tiens il était là lui.

Loki Laufeyson : Je rappelle que ce site est publique. Je vois tout.

Thor Odinson : Loki n'en veux pas à Tony Stark. Il a eu un moment d'égarement.

Loki Laufeyson : Après on s'étonne que je sois un déséquilibré, non mais vous avez vu avec quoi je suis obligé de vivre !

Tony Stark : J'avoue, je comprend pourquoi tu as voulu supprimer ton frère.

Clint Barton : J'aime bien comment on est parti de l'étrange photo de Capitaine America pour dériver aux problèmes de couple de Stark et Loki.

Tony Stark : Nous ne sommes pas en couple !

Loki Laufeyson : Nous ne sommes pas en couple !

Capitaine America : Donc vous vous moquiez de moi Stark.

Tony Stark : Et l'autre qui capte dix ans plus tard.

Capitaine America : Je peux voir ce que vous écrivez Tony Stark.

Clint Barton : Bref, on ne sait toujours pas ce que représente cette photo.

Loki Laufeyson : Cette photo représente le nez de l'ours en peluche de Capitaine America.

Natasha Roumanoff : …

Clint Barton : …

Bruce Banner : …

Nick Fury : ...

Tony Stark : XD

Capitaine America : Comment vous savez ça vous ? Vous m'espionnez ? Dans ma chambre ?

Loki Laufeyson : Mes yeux sont partout.

Thor Odinson : Loki tu es un voyeur ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Je vais le dire à mère.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Non mais quel rapporteur.

Thor Odinson : Je sais que Tony Stark t'a été infidèle mais ce n'est pas une raison de faire la même chose avec Steve Rogers.

Loki Laufeyson : Thor...

Thor Odinson : Oui mon frère ?

Loki Laufeyson : Va te jeter dans le vide.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : C'est fou, quoi qu'on fasse cette conversation dérive toujours sur les problèmes de couple de Stark et Loki.

Tony Stark : Nous ne sommes pas en couple.

Loki Laufeyson : Nous ne sommes pas en couple.

Bruce Banner : Il n'y a que moi qui ait relevé le fait que Capitaine America ait un ours en peluche ?

* * *

_Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson on rejoint le groupe « Je suis beau et inaccessible »_

Natasha Roumanoff : Ça va bien vous deux ?

Tony Stark : Pourquoi tu me copies Tête de bouc ?

Loki Laufeyson : C'est toi qui me copie stupide mortel.

Clint Barton : Beau je ne sais pas, mais inaccessible c'est certain, ils sont tous les deux ensembles.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Tony Stark : Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Loki Laufeyson : Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Clint Barton : Plus vous le dites, plus vous vous enfoncez.

Tony Stark : La prochaine fois cupidon ne compte pas sur moi pour te sortir du pétrin.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime _« Harry Potter »_

Tony Stark : Tu connais ?

Loki Laufeyson : Oui et je me sens très proche du héros.

Tony Stark : Comment ça ?

Loki Laufeyson : Nous sommes tous les deux des pauvres orphelins obligés de vivre dans une famille de tordue.

Thor Odinson : Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça mon frère.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Thor Odinson : :'(

Loki Laufeyson : Je t'interdis d'utiliser ce smiley ! Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ça !

Thor Odinson : Personne ne résiste à mon regard de chien battu.

_Jane Foster aime ça._

Clint Barton : Ton regard de chien battu ?

Thor Odinson : C'est un regard très particulier qui pendant mon enfance me permettait d'entrainer Loki dans mes aventures. Il ne pouvait résister à mes yeux mouillés.

Loki Laufeyson : Dans les emmerdes tu veux dire.

Thor Odinson : J'ai juste provoqué une fois une guerre.

Loki Laufeyson : Quatre fois.

Tony Stark : En fait c'est Thor le machiavélique de la famille !

Clint Barton : C'est drôle, mais je voyais plutôt Loki comme Voldemort. Un méchant raté qui utilise sa soit-disante enfance malheureuse comme excuse pour faire le mal.

Tony Stark : Robin des Bois vous êtes un génie ! C'est tout à fait ça ! En plus ce sont des loosers tous les deux.

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais TOUS.

* * *

_Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson sont célibataires._

Thor Odinson : Non ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Tony Stark : Nous avons réussis à maitriser Banner. Et ce ne fut pas facile. Il a fallut l'endormir pour l'empêcher de se transformer en mutant vert.

Loki Laufeyson : Heureusement que je suis un maitre dans l'art du camouflage et de l'empoisonnement.

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous avez empoisonné le docteur Banner ? Abrutis !

Tony Stark : Du calme Natasha, nous avons juste versé du somnifère dans son café décaféiné.

Thor Odinson : Ah alors vous êtes toujours ensemble, vous ne voulez juste pas l'étaler en publique.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Tony Stark : Loki tu as dit que tu étais un expert dans en poison.

Loki Laufeyson : Bien entendu, pour qui me prends-tu mortel ?

Tony Stark : Je te propose d'empoisonner ton frère.

Loki Laufeyson : Je suis partant.

* * *

Capitaine America aime_ « Le drapeau américain en costume »_

_Superman et Wonder Woman aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Tu devrais aimer aussi le groupe « Porter un caleçon au-dessus de collant »

* * *

Tony Stark a fait le test _Harry Potter, dans quelle maison de Poudlard seriez-vous ?_

_Sa réponse :_ Serpentard.

Natasha Roumanoff : Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Tony Stark : Et vous Natasha dans quelle maison êtes vous ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Serdaigle.

Clint Barton : Moi je suis à Gryffondor !

Hulk : Gryffondor

Nick Fury : Serdaigle

Bruce Banner : Serdaigle

Capitaine America : Gryffondor

Loki Laufeyson: Poufsoufle

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Tony Stark : OMG tête de bouc tu me feras toujours rire.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Tony Stark : Tu es juste dans la maison des blaireaux.

Natasha Roumanoff : Poufsoufle c'est pas la maison des gens loyaux et gentils?

Thor Odinson : J'ai toujours su que tu avais un bon fond mon frère.

Clint Barton : C'est marrant Bruce et Hulk ne sont pas dans la même maison.

Tony Stark : Non ce qui est marrant c'est Tête de bouc chez les blaireaux.

* * *

Hulk aime _« le vert »_

Loki Laufeyson : C'est ma couleur misérable mortel.

Bruce Banner : Vous avez envie de jouer au hochet avec Hulk ?

_Hulk, Clint Barton et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Hulk : Grrr, piètre Dieu.

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais.

* * *

_Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson sont désormais mariés._

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Tony Stark : Et ça recommence !

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous n'aviez pas maitrisé Banner ?

Tony Stark : Il a réussi à s'enfuir.

_Bruce Banner aime ça._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a ajouté comme employeur _« Les forces du mal »_

_Dark Vador, Voldemort et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Tu penses être encore crédible après Poufsoufle ?

_Clint Barton, Nick Fury et 11 autres personens aiment ça._

* * *

Tony Stark aime _« Stark industry »_

Natasha Roumanoff : Sans commentaire.

* * *

Tony Stark aim_e « Tony Stark »_

Natasha Roumanoff : Sans commentaire.

Clint Barton : Qui à part Stark oserait s'aimer soit-même ?

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime _« Loki »_

Clint Barton : D'accord je n'ai rien dit.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Bruce Banner : Preuve qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Tony Stark : Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! C'est un complot !

Clint Barton : Etrange, Loki n'a toujours pas commenté.

Thor Odinson : Il a dit qu'il partait s'exiler sur une planète où facebook n'existait pas.

Tony Stark : Facebook sera bien vide sans lui.

Clint Barton : Bon débarras !

_Natasha Roumanoff, Nick Fury et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Thor Odinson : Seulement il ne peut pas partir, vu qu'il est prisonnier à Asgard.

Clint Barton : Fausse joie.

Thor Odinson : Tu dois être heureux Tony Stark, ton mari ne pars pas.

Tony Stark : Je ne suis heureux de rien du tout !

Loki Laufeyson : Thor sérieusement frappe toi avec ton marteau puis jette toi dans le vide de l'espace.

* * *

Tony Stark est entré dans le groupe _« La secte de Loki »_

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Tony Stark : J'ai fait ça pour rire. Je ne pensais pas qu'on m'accepterait.

Natasha Roumanoff : Bien sûre qu'ils vous ont accepté vous êtes le mari de Loki !

Tony Stark : Je ne suis pas son mari.

Loki Laufeyson : Ce n'est pas mon mari.

Tony Stark : On va dire que c'est une opération sécrète d'infiltration.

Clint Barton : Dit-il sur un site publique.

* * *

Tony Stark a écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson : « Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire avant, mais je t'aime Loki »

_Loki Laufeyson et Thor Odinson aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Moi aussi je t'aime Tony Stark.

Tony Stark : Mon amour !

Loki Laufeyson : Mon caramel !

Tony Stark : Mon chéri lapin tout doux !

Loki Laufeyson : Ma brise d'été !

Tony Stark : Mon calice d'ambroisie !

Clint Barton : Je vais vomir.

Natasha Roumanoff : Mes yeux brûlent.

Capitaine America : On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

Tony Stark : Nous nous vengeons. Vous vous voulez qu'on soit en couple ? Eh bien on va l'être ! N'est-ce pas ma colombe ?

Loki Laufeyson : Oui mon lapin.

Tony Stark : J'aime tellement ton regard vert émeraude.

Loki Laufeyson : Et moi ton cœur bleu.

Tony Stark : Tu voudrais le voir de plus près ?

Loki Laufeyson : Pourquoi pas ?

Tony Stark : Rendez-vous ce soir dans ma tour.

Loki Laufeyson : J'y serais mon amour.

Natasha Roumanoff : Mais arrêtez-les !

Clint Barton : J'ai une image terrible dans la tête.

_Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson aiment ça._

Nick Fury : Stark je vous interdis de coucher avec l'ennemi !

Tony Stark : Tout de suite les grands mots. Nous allons juste faire 'un' cette nuit.

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint moi aussi j'ai l'image dans la tête.

Bruce Banner : Vous êtes le nouveau couple à la mode.

Tony Stark : Normal nous sommes tellement beaux et amoureux, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Loki Laufeyson : Oui mon lapin.

* * *

_Loki Laufeyson a changé de nom, il s'appelle désormais Loki Stark._

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : OMG

Clint Barton : Maintenant j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie.

Thor Odinson : Félicitation mon frère !

Nick Fury : Vous allez bientôt finir avec votre blague puéril Stark ?

Tony Stark : Directeur, c'est l'amour, on ne peut rien y faire.

_Loki Stark aime ça._

* * *

_Messages privées : Hulk et Bruce Banner_.

Bruce Banner : Je pense que j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma blague.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Quand je pense qu'ils ont osé m'endormir !

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Tu as raison Hulk, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Excellente idée !

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Tu es le meilleur Hulk.

Hulk : Grrr

* * *

Capitaine America a ajouté un photo dans l'album _« Avengers »_

_Tony Stark et Loki Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Ça faisait longtemps ! Euh mais pourquoi une image de Stark et Loki main dans la main ?

Capitaine America : Je n'ai jamais ajouté cette photo !

Tony Stark : Il n'y a pas que Banner qui sache pirater un compte.

Loki Stark : Et ce n'est que le début de notre vengeance mortels !

Tony Stark : Bien dit mon amour !

Natasha Roumanoff : Nous avons réveillé la bête.

T_ony Stark et Loki Stark aiment ça._

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 3 de bouclé ! Merci à tous pour votre soutient ! Je peux vous confirmer un 4eme chapitre d'ici quelques jours. Quand je pense que je pensais m'arrêter au 1er chapitre et que personne ne lirez un délire pareil...^^ Merci vraiment à tous ! J'espère vous avoir au moins fait sourire !_

_Petit coup de pub pour mon autre fic (qui est terminée) sur Avengers. C'est aussi de l'humour, je reprend des scènes du film et je l'ai modifie à ma façon. C'est Jokers Assemble. C'est la minute PUB!_


	4. Round 4

Faceboook Avengers, round 4

Tony Stark et Loki Stark participent à l'évènement_ « Lune de Miel d'Iron Man et de Loki »_

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous allez continuer longtemps cette blague puérile Stark ?

Tony Stark : Nata-chérie vous comprendrez lorsque Clint vous demandera en mariage.

Bruce Banner : Vous allez faire votre demande Clint ?

Clint Barton : Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier !

Natasha Roumanoff : Et pourquoi ?

Tony Stark : Haha Cupidon tu es dans la merde.

Natasha Roumanoff : Donc ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous, pour toi c'est ça ?

Clint Barton : Mais non voyons Nat ! Nous sommes un vrai couple !

Natasha Roumanoff : Oui seulement quand ça t'arrange. Tu préfères aller jouer à l'indien que passer le week-end avec moi !

Tony Stark : Non vous avez fait ça Barton ? Vous devriez avoir honte !

Clint Barton : Vous Stark occupez-vous de vos affaires !

Tony Stark : Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui commentez mon événement.

Natasha Roumanoff : N'accuse pas Stark pour détourner la conversation.

Clint Barton : Nat on pourrait faire ça ailleurs que sur un site publique.

Natasha Roumanoff : Parce que ça fait mauvais genre ? Je te fais honte c'est ça ?

Clint Barton : Mais non ! J'en ai marre je renonce.

* * *

Tony Stark aime_ « JARVIS »_

_Pepper Potts aime ça._

* * *

Clint Barton et Natasha Roumanoff sont passés de _« en couple _» à_ « c'est compliqué »_

Bruce Banner : Vous étiez sérieux tout à l'heure ?

Capitaine America : C'est une heure bien sombre pour les Avengers.

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint refuse de prendre ses responsabilités.

Clint Barton : Elle crée des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

* * *

Thor aime _« les marteaux piqueurs »_

_Jone Foster et Odin Borson aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Il existe une page pour les fans de marteau piqueur ?

* * *

Clint Barton à écrit sur son mur « Les femmes ces animaux sans queue ni tête, Sacha Guitry »

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Bruce Banner : Je ne crois pas que vous arrangiez votre cas.

Capitaine America : Voici une réplique peu galante de votre part Agent Barton.

Natasha Roumanoff : Tu te crois subtil?

Clint Barton : Moi au moins je ne suis pas une hystérique.

Tony Stark : Et PAN dans les dents ! Défendez-vous Nata-chérie !

Clint Barton : Stark je vais vous éjecter de mes amis.

Tony Stark : Vous n'oseriez pas.

* * *

Tony Stark a écrit sur le mur de Loki Stark : « Mon amour »

_Loki Stark et Thor Odinson aime ça._

Loki Stark : Que serais-je sans toi mon amour ?

Clint Barton : Eurk

Natasha Roumanoff : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clint tu n'aimes pas que d'autres exposent leur amour alors que toi tu en es incapable ?

Capitaine America : Barton ne répondais pas, évitons le conflit.

Clint Barton : C'est toi qui dit ça Veuve noire ?

Capitaine America : J'ai parfois l'impression de parler dans le vide.

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Mais vous ne serez jamais pire que Banner.

Bruce Banner : Quoi comment ça ? Je suis peut-être 'invisible' mais au moins j'ai cerveau.

Capitaine America : Dommage que ce cerveau disparaisse lorsque vous devenez tout vert.

Bruce Banner : Moi au moins j'en ai un.

Natasha Roumanoff : Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Clint, mais tu refuses de prendre tes responsabilités et ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute.

Clint Barton : Mes responsabilités ? Moi je sauve le monde !

Natasha Roumanoff : Et tu crois que je fais quoi moi ? Un tennis ?

Capitaine America : Moi je ne frappe pas les ennemis ET les alliés.

Bruce Banner : Tiens la majorette essaye de faire de l'esprit.

Capitaine America : Répétez ça pour voir.

Bruce Banner : Majorette.

Clint Barton : J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

Tony Stark : Vous parlez bien sur un mur, celui de Loki.

Natasha Roumanoff : C'est toi le mur Clint.

Nick Fury : MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT !

Bruce Banner : Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

Nick Fury : Comment ? Arrêtez ce comportement puéril maintenant ! Prenez exemple sur Thor.

Thor Odinson : Qui me parle ?

Clint Barton : Bien sur, prenons tous exemple sur le surfeur californien.

Thor Odinson : Plait-il ?

Tony Stark : Il vous a traité de surfeur californien en bref un abrutis aux cheveux longs.

Thor Odinson: COMMENT ?

Loki Stark : O_O' Mais ça marche en plus.

Natasha Roumanoff : Qu'est-ce qui marche ?

Loki Stark : Mais rien du tout. Je me suis trompé de conversation.

Thor Odinson : Je te crois mon frère.

Clint Barton : Eh bien pas moi.

Tony Stark : Loki n'a rien fait.

Natasha Roumanoff : Et Stark qui le soutient, c'est louche.

Capitaine America : Très louche.

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark ? Expliquez-vous ! De quoi parlait-il ?

Tony Stark : Mais de rien du tout Nata-chérie.

Natasha Roumanoff : Arrêtez avec ce surnom débile !

Bruce Banner : J'ai une théorie. Tony et Loki cherchent à créer des conflits entre nous pour se venger.

Tony Stark : C'est faux. Quelle idée stupide ! N'est-ce pas ma colombe ?

Loki Stark : Tout à fait, ce n'est pas nôtre genre.

Clint Barton : Bon on n'a compris, c'est vous les fautifs.

Thor Odinson : Je ne pensais pas ça de toi mon frère.

Loki Stark : J'ai tenté d'asservir la race humaine Thor, ce n'est pas provoquer des querelles de couple qui va me donner des remords.

Capitaine America : C'est vrai qu'en re-lisant la conversation, on voit que Stark depuis le départ essaie de mener au conflit.

Tony Stark : Je démens.

* * *

Tony Stark aime _« les boucs »_

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous virez zoophile Stark ?

Tony Stark : Pas du tout, je rend honneur au chapeau préféré de mon âme sœur.

Loki Stark : Misérable mortel !

Clint Barton : Tiens on revient au misérable mortel ?

Loki Stark : Je voulais dire 'Mon amour '

* * *

Clint Barton, Natasha Roumanoff, Capitaine America et 2 autres personnes participent à l'évènement_ « Faire payer à Stark »_

Tony Stark : Euh

Loki Stark : Courage mon amour, je penserais à toi d'Asgard.

* * *

Clint Barton à écrit sur le mur de Natasha Roumanoff : « Je t'aime, je suis désolé »

_Natasha Roumanoff, Capitaine America et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

Maria Hill : C'est adorable ! 3

Natasha Roumanoff : Tout est pardonné. Surtout depuis qu'on s'est vengé.

Bruce Banner: Pauvre Stark.

Clint Barton : Il le méritait.

Natasha Roumanoff : Tout à fait. Dommage que Loki soit sur Asgard.

* * *

Natasha Roumanoff et Clint Barton sont désormais_ « en couple »_

_Bruce Banner, Hulk et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Capitaine America a modifié sa photo de profil.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? (Tiens Tony vous vous en êtes remis)

Tony Stark : Comme dirait Loki, je vous hais.

Bruce Banner : Le nez de l'ours en peluche du Capitaine va me manquer.

Capitaine America : Flocon.

Bruce Banner : ?

Capitaine America : Mon ourson s'appelle Flocon.

Tony Stark : Cool ! On n'en a rien à faire !

Capitaine America : Vous voulez qu'on recommence Tony ?

Tony Stark : D'accord je me tais.

Natasha Roumanoff : Alors que représente cette photo ?

Nick Fury : Est-ce une nouvelle menace ?

Loki Stark : Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'altruiste. Mais pour le bien de tous je ne dirais rien.

Capitaine America : Vous m'espionnez encore ?

Thor Odinson : Loki je t'avais dit d'arrêter !

Loki Stark : J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu dis mon frère.

* * *

_Nick Fury a été identifié sur une photo._

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Euh rassurez-moi c'est un montage ?

Tony Stark : Fury porte un caleçon avec des lapins roses ! Je vais mourir de rire !

Nick Fury : QUI a ajouté cette photo ? Que je l'enferme dans l'une des quatre prisons du SHIELD !

Natasha Roumanoff : Directeur Fury ignorez, c'est surement encore un coup de Loki ou Stark.

Tony Stark : Je proteste !

Loki Stark : Moi aussi !

Clint Barton : Ils ont l'air innocents.

Tony Stark : Moi je soupçonnerais Bruce Banner, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la blague de mon couple avec Loki.

Thor Odison : Mais maintenant vous êtes vraiment en couple non ?

Tony Stark : Thor...

Nick Fury : Si je retrouve le coupable, il va souffrir.

* * *

_Loki Stark a changé de nom, il s'appelle désormais Loki Laufeyson._

Thor Odinson : Que s'est-il passé ?

Tony Stark : Il ne s'est rien passé. Notre alliance pour nous venger vient juste de prendre fin.

Thor Odinson : Mais vous êtes toujours marié.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson et Tony Stark sont désormais _« célibataires »._

_Pepper Potts aime ça._

Thor Odinson : NON ! Tony Stark vous serez entièrement responsable si mon frère retombe du côté des forces du mal.

Tony Stark : Ton frère a toujours été du côté des méchants pas beaux.

Loki Laufeyson : Je suis bien du côté des méchants, mais je suis beau.

Natasha Roumanoff : nous allons enfin voir la fin de cette mauvaise blague. Et Banner je vous interdit de recommencer.

Bruce Banner : :(

Hulk : Grrr

Natasha Roumanoff : Hulk aussi est interdit.

Hulk : :(

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a regardé le film _« L'Exilé »_ de 1947.

_Amora L'enchanteresse aime ça._

Tony Stark : C'est bien Loki regarde des films de mortels mais pourquoi la moutarde aime ça ?

Thor Odinson : Mon frère vient d'être jugé.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Tony Stark : Dites moi que la peine de mort existe dans votre monde.

_Clint Barton, Natash Roumanoff et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Thor Stark : Pas vraiment. Mon frère a été exilé.

Tony Stark : D'où le film.

Clint Barton : Dans un endroit horrible j'espère.

Thor Odinson : Ça dépend du point de vue. Mais pour lui, oui c'est horrible.

Clint Barton : Tant qu'il souffre.

_Natasha Roumanoff, Nick Fury et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a écrit sur son mur « Je vous hais tous ».

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça mon lapin.

Loki Laufeyson : Stupide mortel.

Tony Stark : Ma colombe pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ?

Capitaine America : Je croyais que votre comédie était terminé.

Tony Stark : En effet, je l'emmerdais juste pour le plaisir.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais TOUS.

Tony Stark : Tu te répètes mon caramel.

Thor Odinson : Ne t'inquiète pas Loki, père ne fais jamais rien à tort. Il a toujours une idée derrière la tête.

Tony Stark : C'est vrai Loki part bientôt en exil, d'ailleurs où ça ?

Thor Odinson : Sur Midgard.

Tony Stark : ….

Tony Stark : Hahaha très drôle j'ai faillis y croire.

Capitaine America : C'est quoi Midgard ?

Bruce Banner : C'est le nom que donne les asgardiens à la Terre.

Capitaine America : Ah d'accord.

Capitaine America : QUOI ?

Thor Odinson : Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Tony Stark.

Tony Stark : Il me faut un verre.

Natasha Roumanoff : C'est n'importe quoi ! Il vient de tenter d'asservir l'humanité !

Thor Odinson : Mon père l'a privé de ses pouvoirs.

Clint Barton : Cool on peut le tuer alors ?

_Hulk aime ça._

Thor Odinson : Si vous le tuez ou emprisonnez vous risquez de déclencher une guerre avec Asgard.

Clint Barton : Vous voulez pas qu'on lui donne un logement près de Central Park et un emploi à Burger King tant qu'on y est ?

Thor Odinson : Ce serait gentil. Merci Clint Barton.

Clint Barton : Quoi ? Mais non ! C'était de l'ironie !

Loki Laufeyson : Mon frère n'est pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agit d'esprit.

Frigga Barker : Loki je t'interdis de parler ainsi de ton frère.

Loki Laufeyson : Oui mère...

Frigga Barker : C'est très gentil à vous monsieur Barton de vous proposez pour chaperonner mon fils sur Terre.

Clint Barton : Mais je ne veux chaperonner personne !

Thor Odinson : Clint Barton vous voulez faire de la peine à ma mère, la femme d'Odin ?

Tony Stark : Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi qu'on refile le gothique mégalo.

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Clint Barton : Rien du tout ! Ce sont les asgardiens qui ne comprennent pas le concept de l'ironie !

Loki Laufeyson : Aaaah ! Enfin on comprend ce que je suis obligé de vivre tous les jours !

* * *

_Nick Fury a été identifié sur un photo._

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Tony Stark : Cette fois-ci c'est le caleçon oursons violets ! Oh mon Dieu, je vais vraiment mourir de rire cette fois.

Nick Fury : QUI OSE ? Il me reste des places dans nos prisons !

Tony Stark : Banner ?

Bruce Banner : Ce n'est pas moi.

Natasha Roumanoff : Je trouve cette histoire encore plus puérile que la blague du couple Loki et Stark.

Tony Stark : Chut Natasha ! Qui sait, le pirate nous écoute peut-être...vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvé en sous-vêtement sur facebook...quoi que moi ça ne me dérangerait pas...

Clint Barton : STARK !

Tony Stark : Ok ok je me tais.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a ajouté comme employeur _« Burger King »_

_Tony Stark et Thor Odinson aime ça._

Bruce Banner : Il est déjà arrivé ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint tu lui as vraiment trouvé un job ?

Clint Barton : Oui. De toute façon on ne peut pas vraiment refuser quand des dieux nordiques vous le demandent 'gentimment'.

Thor Odinson : Merci Agent Barton.

Clint Barton : Pas de quoi. En plus finalement je me suis bien amusé.

Tony Stark : Comment ça ?

Clint Barton : Vous ne pouvez pas imaginé à quel point voir Loki déguisé en hamburger est jouissif.

Tony Stark : Dis-moi que tu as des photos !

Clint Barton : Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Tony Stark : Passe !

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais tous.

Thor Odinson : Je les aimerais bien aussi Clint Barton si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai montrer à mes parents comment mon frère va.

Clint Barton : Pas de souci.

Loki Laufeyson : Je me vengerais.

Tony Stark : En nous lançant des frites ?

_Clint Barton, Hulk et 10 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Clint Barton aime _« le tire à l'arc »_

_Natasha Roumanoff aime ça._

Tony Stark : Non pas possible !

* * *

Loki Laufeyson à écrit sur le mur Capitaine America « Je te hais stupide mortel, toi et ton bouclier.»

Tony Stark : Que s'est-il passé ?

Capitaine America : J'ai voulu vérifié que tout se passait bien au restaurant où travaille Loki. Quand je suis arrivé une jeune fille était en train de saigner abondamment devant Loki. J'ai cru qu'il l'avait attaqué. Alors j'ai frappé Loki avec bouclier.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Elle commandait un cheese burger quand elle s'est mise subitement à saigner du nez ! Puis je me suis fait assommé par l'autre abrutis !

Tony Stark : Bah c'est pas trop grave.

Capitaine America : Hum mais ce n'est pas tout. La jeune fille s'est mise à m'insulter. Elle a appelé les secours et a amené Loki aux urgences.

Loki Laufeyson : J'ai dû m'enfuir de l'hôpital pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille ! Cette fille est une folle furieuse !

Bruce Banner : Cette fille devait être un fangirl de Loki.

Tony Stark : Comment ça ?

Bruce Banner : Saignement de nez, harcèlement, jeune fille en fleur, tout ça en présence de Loki, ce ne peut être que le syndrome fangirl's Loki.

Tony Stark : C'est effrayant.

Loki Laufeyson : J'ai toujours dit que j'avais un charme fou.

Nick Fury : Ce syndrome est-il une nouvelle menace ?

Tony Stark : Tant que les jeunes filles en fleur ne sont pas un danger, non.

Nick Fury : Tant mieux je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur l'affaire des « caleçons ».

* * *

_Messages privés : Hulk et Bruce Banner._

Bruce Banner : Je t'assure ce n'est pas moi qui met en ligne les photos de Fury.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : J'aurais pensé Stark. Mais il a l'air innocent.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Tiens au fait je t'ai fabriqué un hochet géant en forme de Loki.

Hulk : Grrr, Merci.

Bruce Banner : Mais de rien.

* * *

_Loki Laufeyson a modifié sa photo de profil._

_Tony Stark, Clint Barton et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Ce costume de Burger te va si bien mon chou.

Thor Odinson : Tu as l'air en forme mon frère.

Natasha Roumanoff : Pourquoi il met cette photo ridicule en profil ? Je sens un truc louche.

Loki Laufeyson : Mon patron m'a obligé ! Je vous hais TOUS !

* * *

_Capitaine America a modifié la couverture du groupe « Avengers »_

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Nick Fury : COMMENT ?

Tony Stark : J'ai mal aux cottes ! Fury en string !

Nick Fury : Stark je vais vous enfermer dans la prison du cube.

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas moi je vous le jure ! Puis vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est Steve !

Capitaine America : On a piraté mon compte.

Clint Barton : Encore ?

Nick Fury : Changez-moi cette couverture IMMEDIATEMENT !

* * *

_Fin Chapitre 4. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Il me vont droit au coeur. Un chapitre 5 est bien prévu._


	5. Round 5

Les Avengers sur facebook, round 5

Loki Laufeyson aime _« les chickens nuggets à -15% chez Burger King ! »_

_Tony Stark, Big Max King et Clint Barton aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Finalement Thor je trouve l'idée d'envoyer ton frère en exil sur Terre tout à fait excellente.

Thor Odinson : Je suis heureux que mon frère s'intègre.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne m'intègre pas du tout ! C'est notre patron qui nous oblige à aimer ces stupides promotions !

Capitaine America : -15% c'est intéressant ! Je devrais faire un tour.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu mets un pieds dans mon fast-food je te tue.

Tony Stark : Oula je crois qu'il ne t'a toujours pas pardonné le fait de l'avoir assommé.

Big Max King: Loki soyez plus gentil avec nos clients !

Tony Stark : C'est qui lui ?

Loki Laufeyson : Mon patron.

* * *

_Nick Fury a été identifié sur une photo._

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Nick Fury : Stark arrêtez tout de suite d'aimer ces photos où je vous fais enfermer. ET JE NE PLAISANTE PAS !

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le coupable ?

Nick Fury : Nous sommes sur une piste.

Tony Stark : Tous vos caleçons sont du même genre ? Sans compter le string bien entendu.

Nick Fury : STARK !

Tony Stark : Je trouve que les papillons bleus vous vont très bien.

Nick Fury : STARK !

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime _« le menu enfant avec un jouet chez Burger King ! »_

_Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, Big Max King et Clint Barton aiment ça._

Clint Barton : Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Tony Stark : Dommage qu'il ne porte plus son costume de burger.

Loki Laufeyson : J'ai eu une promotion. Vous allez voir misérables mortels je vais monter les échelons de votre société et deviendrait votre maitre à tous !

Tony Stark : Pour l'instant tu fais juste des burgers mais qui sait un jour tu seras peut-être le grand manitou des frites.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

* * *

Capitaine America a répondu au Test : _Calculez votre QI._

_Sa réponse : 10, vous êtes bête !_

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Oui c'est bien lui qui m'a assommé sans raison valable.

Natasha Roumanoff : Ne vous inquiétez pas Capitaine, ces tests sont stupides.

Loki Laufeyson : Stupides mais révélateurs.

Capitaine America : Loki vous tenez à prendre un nouveau coup de bouclier ?

_Clint Barton et Hulk aiment ça._

* * *

Thor Odinson a répondu au Test : _Calculez votre QI._

_Sa réponse : 1, vous êtes un cas désespéré._

_Loki Laufeyson et Tony Stark aiment ça._

Thor Odinson : Que signifie cette réponse ?

* * *

Tony Stark à écrit sur son mur depuis son téléphone portable « S.O.S »

Natasha Roumanoff : Que se passe-t-il Stark ? Une invasion extraterrestre ?

Clint Barton : Répondez !

Capitaine America : Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide. Vite localisons-le !

Bruce Banner : C'est fait !

* * *

Tony Stark à écrit sur son mur « Je ne m'approcherais plus jamais d'un frigo »

_Clint Barton et Capitaine America aime ça._

Pepper Potts : Que s'est-il passé ? Tony refuse de m'en parler. Il s'est enfermé dans le sauna et refuse d'en sortir.

Bruce Banner : Nous avons reçu un appel à l'aide de Tony plus tôt. Il venait du lieu où travaillait Loki. Il était venu narguer/emmerder Loki.

Natasha Roumanoff : Mais il a fait l'imbécile et ça c'est retourné contre lui.

Pepper Potts : Comment ça ? Et pourquoi le frère de Thor est encore dans l'histoire ?

Bruce Banner : Le fait est qu'ils se sont tous les deux retrouvés enfermer dans la chambre froide du fast-food, après la fermeture bien entendu.

Tony Stark : J'ai cru que j'allais mourir congeler ! Et je n'ai même pas eu la consolation de voir Loki souffrir, ce type ne craint pas le froid !

Loki Laufeyson : Je suis un géant des glaces, c'est normal stupide mortel.

Clont Barton : Tiens Stark vous êtes sorti de votre sauna ?

Pepper Potts : Donc vous vous êtes retrouvé tous les deux SEULS, enfermés dans une petite pièce.

Tony Stark : Pepper je vous assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Pepper Potts : Inutile de vous justifier, j'ai bien compris.

Tony Stark : Vraiment ?

Pepper Potts : Vous refusez d'admettre votre attirance pour Loki !

Tony Stark : Quoi ? Mais non !

Pepper Potts : Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus le voir au travail ? (alors que vous aviez rendez-vous avec les représentants du ministère de la Défense).

Tony Stark : Pour l'emmerder comme l'a dit plus haut l'homme invisible.

Bruce Banner : Stark vous ne voudriez pas me mettre en colère...

Pepper Potts : Et vous ne pouviez pas résister à l'envie d'embêter Loki ?

Tony Stark : Euh

Pepper Potts : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes stupide mortelle, mais il n'y a rien entre moi et cet homme.

Pepper Potts : Vous retournez à vos frites !

_Clint Barton et Hulk aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne fais pas de frite.

Clint Barton : Vous faites quoi alors ?

Loki Laufeyson : Je fais des hamburgers.

Tony Stark : Tiens Loki j'aimerai bien un cheese burger.

Loki Laufeyson : Quelle taille ? Nous avons grand, moyen et petit. Vous voulez une boisson avec ? Laissez-moi vous conseiller le royal cheese qui donne encore plus le sourire !

_Big Max King aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Au moins il s'est bien intégré à son milieu. Quoi que je trouve ça louche.

Tony Stark : Ce type me fera vraiment mourir de rire !

Big Max King : C'est bien mon petit Loki vous avez votre métier dans la peau !

Loki Laufeyson : Je hais ma vie.

Tony Stark : Petit Loki ! Tu as réussi à me redonner le sourire !

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous avez déjà oublié l'épisode du frigo ?

Tony Stark : Nata-chérie...certaines choses doivent rester secrètes et être oubliées.

Natasha Roumanoff : Arrêtez avec ce surnom stupide.

Big Max King : Vous êtes les amis du petit Loki ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Non.

Clint Barton : Même pas en rêve.

Bruce Banner : Pas vraiment.

Capitaine America : Certainement pas.

Thor Odinson : C'est mon petit frère.

Loki Laufeyson : Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Tony Stark : Bien sûre on est tous copain comme cochon !

Thor Odinson : Pourquoi nous compares-tu à cette créature Tony Stark ?

Big Max King : Vous êtes tous invités à la soirée « Burger King Party » !

Natasha Roumanoff : Hum c'est trop aimable.

Thor Odinson : Je viendrais !

Loki Laufeyson : NON !

* * *

Tony Stark participe à l'évènement_ « Burger King Party »_

_Thor Odinson et Big Max King aiment ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous êtes sérieux Stark ?

Pepper Potts : Et après vous voulez me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous et Loki ? Alors pourquoi vous lui courez après !

Tony Stark : Mais je ne cours après personne, je veux juste voir Loki et Big Max King. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais m'amuser. Rien que le 'petit Loki' sur facebook ça m'a tué !

Clint Barton : L'amour vache.

Tony Stark : On ne vous a pas sonné Robin des Bois.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne viendrais pas de toute manière.

Big Max King : Cette soirée n'est pas obligatoire. Mais peut-être mon petit Loki que vous voulez retourner laver les WC.

Loki Laufeyson : Je viendrais. (Je vous hais)

Tony Stark : J'adore la menace. Qui aurait cru que les WC soit le point faible d'un dieu nordique ?

Loki Laufeyson : Je vais t'enfermer dans la chambre froide et je te regarderais te congeler avec délectation.

Tony Stark : Tu n'oserais pas.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu veux essayer ?

Tony Stark : Je mettrais du Justin Bieber à fond et tu seras obligés de me délivrer.

Thor Odinson : Qui est ce Justin Bieber ?

Tony Stark : Un 'chanteur' qu'écoutent les mêmes ados pré-pubères qui en ont après Loki.

Loki Laufeyson : J'attire aussi les femmes plus âgés. Et ton Justin Bieber ne me fera rien, j'ai déjà les One Direction qui passent en boucle toute la journée dans le restaurant.

Tony Stark : Dommage. Donc rectification, Loki attire les pré-ados et les femmes couguars.

Big Max King : Grâce à Loki, la fréquentation du restaurant à triplé. Toutes les collégiennes, lycéennes et étudiantes viennent manger chez nous.

Natasha Roumanoff : Qui l'aurait cru ?

Clint Barton : Les femmes n'ont vraiment aucun goût.

Bruce Banner : Les lycéennes et les étudiantes ne sont pas vraiment des pré-ados. Il serait intéressant de trouver le secret du 'charme' de Loki sur les femmes.

Tony Stark : Il est brun, ténébreux, torturé et a de beaux yeux bleus/verts, ça suffit aux femmes.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : …

Clint Barton : …

Bruce Banner : Tony...

Tony Stark : Quoi ?

Bruce Banner : C'est juste étrange de vous entendre parler des yeux de Loki...de cette façon.

Big Max King : Vous êtes l'amoureux du petit Loki ?

Tony Stark : Non !

Loki Laufeyson : Non !

Natasha Roumanoff : Et ça recommence.

Bruce Banner : Ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois-ci.

* * *

Thor Odinson aime _« Les éclairs au chocolat»_

_Jane Foster aime ça._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson à écrit sur le mur de Tony Stark « Je vous hais »

Bruce Banner : Cette fois je comprend Loki. Vous avez exagéré.

Tony Stark : Rooo ça va, la soirée à juste un peu dérapé.

Loki Laufeyson : Je me suis fait virer !

Clint Barton : Un peu dérapé ? Le SHIELD a dû intervenir ! En plus je dois lui trouver un nouveau travail !

Tony Stark : Tout ça pour une petite explosion.

Clint Barton : Petite ? Le quartier a faillit être rasé !

Tony Stark : Bon ok j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré.

Capitaine America : Vous devriez présenter vos excuses à Loki.

Tony Stark : Pardon ?

Loki Laufeyson : Tout à fait.

Capitaine America : Tony Stark ?

Tony Stark : Ok. Loki veux-tu accepter mes plus humbles excuses pour t'avoir fait virer ? (Même si tu es toujours un gothique mégalo à tête de bouc)

Loki Laufeyson : Non.

Frigga Barker : Loki ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Accepte les excuses de ton ex-mari tout de suite !

Loki Laufeyson : Oui mère. Excuses acceptées. (Et ce n'est pas mon ex-mari!)

Tony Stark : Ah les mères...

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne te le fais pas dire...

* * *

Thor aime _« les éclairs au café »_

_Jane Foster aime ça._

Clint Barton : On peut savoir d'où vient cette passion pour les éclairs ?

Tony Stark : Vous n'avez rien compris Legolas, ce sont des éclairs.

Clint Barton : Et alors ?

Tony Stark : Que lance Thor avec son marteau ?

Clint Barton : -_-

Bruce Banner : Des pulsions électromagnétiques !

Tony Stark : Eh oui ! Ou plus simplement des éclairs !

Thor Odinson : Non non pas du tout, j'aime juste beaucoup ce gâteau.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Tony Stark : Chut Thor.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a ajouté comme employeur _« Chez la choucroute garnie »_

_Thor Odinson, Igor Chewcroute et Tony Stark aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Ton nouveau travail ?

Loki Laufeyson : Oui... -_-

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint où tu trouves des jobs pareils ?

Clint Barton : J'ai été élevé dans un cirque.

Natasha Roumanoff : Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Tony Stark : Moi non plus.

Clint Barton : Pfff vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

* * *

Clint Barton a ajouté des photos dans l'Album _« Loki au travail »_

_Tony Stark et Thor Odinson aiment ça._

Tony Stark : J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie, Loki déguisé en choucroute.

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais TOUS.

* * *

_Nick Fury a été identifié sur une photo._

Tony Stark : Tiens ça faisait longtemps ! J'aime beaucoup le motif cœur rose.

Nick Fury : Je trouverais le coupable, je l'emprisonnerais et le ferais torturer.

Maria Hill : Directeur nous avons piste en Iran.

Nick Fury : Envoyez tous nos hommes là-bas !

Tony Stark : Eh ben dit donc.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime_ « la maxi choucroute à volonté tous les mardis midi Chez La choucroute garnie. »_

_Tony Stark et Igor Chewcroute aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Igor c'est ton nouveau patron ?

Loki Laufeyson : Oui.

Tony Stark : Il doit être sympa.

Loki Laufeyson : Elle.

Tony Stark : ?

Loki Laufeyson : On doit l'appeler elle. Techniquement c'est un homme mais c'est une femme. Les mortels sont bien étranges.

Igor Chewcroute : Mon chou tu as bientôt fini d'écrire à ton amoureux ? Les choucroutes n'attendent pas !

Tony Stark : Je plaindrais presque Loki. J'ai dit presque.

* * *

Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson sont désormais en couple.

_Thor Odinson et Igor Chewcroute aiment ça._

Thor Odinson : Ouiiiiii !

Loki Laufeyson : Thor tais-toi je peux entendre ta voix criarde d'ici.

Tony Stark : BANNER !

Bruce Banner : Je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi cette fois-ci !

Loki Laufeyson : Je trouve que la vie s'acharne beaucoup sur moi.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson à écouter comme musique _« Alone »_ de Céline Dion.

_Igor Chewcroute aime ça._

Capitaine America : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette chanteuse !

Tony Stark : Loki c'est bien, tu te mets à écouter des chansons de mortels MAIS écoute au moins de la bonne musique ! Je te conseille ACDC très bon groupe.

Loki Laufeyson : Vous ne comprenez rien. Cette chanson traduit totalement mon état d'esprit.

Clint Barton : Oh le pauvre chéri se sent seul.

Thor Odinson : Si tu as besoin de parler mon frère je suis là.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu n'es pas mon frère.

Frigga Barker : Loki !

Loki Laufeyson : Pardon mère.

Igor Chewcroute : Si vous avez besoin d'un jour de repos je peux vous l'accorder mon chou.

Thor Odinson : Puis n'oublie pas que ton mari est là pour te soutenir :)

Tony Stark : Je ne suis pas son mari.

Loki Laufeyson : Ce n'est pas mon mari.

* * *

_Messages privés : Bruce Banner et Hulk_

Bruce Banner : Je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi qui ait remis Loki et Tony en couple !

Hulk : Grrrr

Bruce Banner : Tu ne me crois pas ? Pourtant c'est la vérité !

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Ainsi que pour les photos de Fury en caleçon !

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Pourquoi tu me soupçonnes ?

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas toujours été blanc.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Mais ce n'est pas moi !

* * *

Loki Laufeyson participe à l'évènement _« Premier concile des fangirls de Loki »_

Tony Stark : OMG qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Les fangirls commencent à devenir une menace sérieuse.

Nick Fury : Une menace ? Où ça une menace ? Je n'ai pas le temps avec l'affaire des caleçons !

Loki Laufeyson : C'est juste une réunion innocente.

Tony Stark : Rien n'est innocent avec toi. Tu as toujours une idée derrière la tête.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu peux venir si tu veux.

Tony Stark : Tu sais que je préférais une tête à tête.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous recommencez !

Tony Stark : C'est vous qui recommencez à nous mettre en couple !

Natasha Roumanoff : Je n'ai rien fait du tout moi et j'avais dire à Banner d'arrêter ! Je veux pouvoir aller sur facebook sans me brûler les yeux à cause de vos mamours !

Bruce Banner : Je vous jure que j'y suis pour rien !

* * *

Capitaine America à écrit sur le mur de Thor Odinson « mkef;oxoufec,i »

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Je croyais que Capitaine America avait réussi à maitriser la technologie de facebook.

Tony Stark : Il faut croire que non.

Thor Odinson : Quel est cet étrange langage ?

Capitaine America : Fausse manip les amis !

* * *

Loki Laufeyson à écrit sur le mur du groupe _« Avengers » _: « Réduction de groupe tous les lundis soirs ! »

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Tony Stark : Tiens bonne idée, si on se faisait une choucroute un de ces jours ?

Clint Barton : Si je peux prendre des photos de Loki en choucroute...

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Thor Odinson : Ce sera avec plaisir Tony Stark.

Natasha Roumanoff : Pourquoi pas.

Bruce Banner : Hulk est aussi d'accord.

Nick Fury : Ce sera l'occasion d'oublier cette histoire de caleçon.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Capitaine America : Je veux bien aussi.

Loki Laufeyson : Les boucliers sont interdits.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Capitaine America : Je ne faisais que mon devoir.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Vous n'avez pas qu'à faire saigner du nez les jeunes femmes innocente.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark arrêtez tout de suite d'aimer, ça devient lassant à la longue.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : -_-

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Désolé d'être attirant ! Tout le monde ne peut pas s'en vanter.

Clint Barton : Tu me cherches ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint ne répond pas.

Tony Stark : Bon, nous sommes tous d'accord, lundi prochain à 20h diner Chez la choucroute garnie !

_Capitaine America, Thor Odinson et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

_Un chapitre 5 de bouclé ! Je ne pensais pas arriver jusque là, mais je le dois surtout à vous chers lecteurs, merci ! (J'ai l'impression de parler comme Miss France) Je confirme un chapitre 6 qui sera probablement le dernier (enfin ça dépendra de ce que mon cerveau pondra de nouveau) Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, l'inspiration et l'esprit du début commence à s'essouffler. De plus j'ai vu que le concept avait déjà été en quelque sorte repris (ah la concurrence ^^). Donc je ne pense pas m'éterniser encore sur cette fic. Mais je tiens vraiment à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont poussé à écrire ! Grâce à vous j'ai découvert que mon humour – un peu bizarre – pouvait faire rire d'autre gens que moi. ^^ (Là j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler comme miss France). Je refais un autre petit coup de PUB pour mon autre fanfic (terminée) Jokers Assemble (toujours dans l'univers d'Avengers). Si vous aimez Harry Potter, j'ai écris aussi quelques parodies dessus. Bref j'arrête ma PUB. ^^Et encore merci à tous ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !_


	6. Round 6

Les Avengers sur facebook, round 6

Thor Odinson a écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson : Lock in !

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Arrête de polluer mon mur.

Thor Odinson : Mais Loki c'est un jeu de mot avec ton prénom :(

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne vois pas de jeu de mot.

Thor Odinson : Ben si Loki → Lock in → qui signifie « verrouiller dans »

Loki Laufeyson : Et pourquoi verrouiller ?

Thor Odinson : Je ne sais pas, c'est Tony Stark qui m'a dit d'écrire ça sur ton mur.

Loki Laufeyson : Et toi tu le fais.

Thor Odinson : Il a dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

Loki Laufeyson : Depuis quand Tony Stark cherche t-il à me faire plaisir ?

Thor Odinson : Ben c'est ton mari.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas son mari et arrête de faire ce que te dis Stark ! Il veut juste m'emmerder et non me faire plaisir !

Tony Stark : J'ai un autre jeu de mot, si on inverse les syllabe de Loki ça donne Kilo !

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Clint Barton : En même temps il travaille dans un restaurant de choucroute, c'est l'idéal pour prendre quelques kilos.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais TOUS.

* * *

Tony Stark participe à l'évènement _« Choucroute Party pour les Avengers ! »_

_Capitaine America, Clint Barton et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Capitaine America.

_Tony Stark, Natasha Roumanoff et 23 autres personnes aiment ça._

Clint Barton : Joyeux anniversaire !

Natasha Barton : Bon anniversaire.

Nick Fury : Tous mes vœux soldats.

Bruce banner : Joyeux anniversaire !

Hulk : Grrrrr Anniversaire !

Tony Stark : Bravo tu es plutôt bien conservé pour tes 95 ans !

Capitaine America : Mon Dieu c'est vrai, j'ai 95 ans !

Tony Stark : Quel est vôtre secret pour rester si jeune ?

Capitaine America : Rester congeler dans la banquise 70 ans.

Thor Odinson : Que ce jour soit propice frère d'arme !

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Capitaine America : Merci à tous !

Loki Laufeyson : Crève.

Tony Stark : Aaaah il ne manquait plus que la petite réplique piquante de mon Loki.

Pepper Potts : 'Mon Loki' ? Joyeux anniversaire Capitaine ! Tony je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous et Loki !

Tony Stark : C'est une façon de parler ! C'était pour rigoler !

Loki Laufeyson : Alors pour toi 'notre histoire' n'était qu'une blague ?

Tony Stark : Loki O_O qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Loki Laufeyson : Cette femme mortelle a raison Tony, ça suffit. Tu dois nous dire la vérité.

_Pepper Potts aime ça._

Tony Stark : Quelle vérité ?

Loki Laufeyson : Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Tony Stark : Euh non pas vraiment.

Natasha Roumanoff : Attendez vous êtes VRAIMENT en couple maintenant ?

Tony Stark : Mais non !

Loki Laufeyson : Mais oui !

Tony Stark : Ah je vois tu te venges.

Pepper Potts : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Loki.

_Loki Laufeyson aime ça._

Tony Stark : Pepper ce cinglé a essayé d'envahir la Terre !

Capitaine America : Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient qu'à la base c'est mon anniversaire ?

Maria Hill : Joyeux anniversaire Capitaine America !

Capitaine America : Merci...qui que vous soyez.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Maria Hill : Je suis le bras droit de Nick Fury.

Tony Stark : La jolie petite brune, l'oeil gauche de Fury.

Pepper Potts : Tu as l'air de bien la connaître...

Loki Laufeyson : En effet, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

Pepper Potts : Quelle est la nature de vos rapports ?

Maria Hill : Euh je m'en vais.

Tony Stark : Mais vous avez fait une alliance contre moi ou quoi ?

Capitaine America : Si vous continuez je mangerais mon gâteau sans vous !

Loki Laufeyson : Je m'en fiche je ne suis pas invité.

Tony Stark : Oh non pas le gâteau !

* * *

Tony Stark a écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson : Tu me dois une reconnaissance éternelle.

_Clint Barton, Natasha Roumanoff et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Il a une dette envers tous les Avengers.

Loki Laufeyson : Arrêtez de polluer tous mon mur !

Tony Stark : Loki tu devrais être plus gentil avec tes sauveurs.

Loki Laufeyson : Vous n'êtes pas mes sauveurs.

Tony Stark : Ah oui ? Je doute que dans 'l'état' où tu te trouves tu aurais pu te défendre contre ces psychopathes. D'ailleurs tu sembles avoir un don pour te faire des amis.

Loki Laufeyson : Ce sont les autres qui sont jaloux de ma supériorité.

Tony Stark : Mais bien sûre. Je te rappelle que tu as été banni sur Terre sans aucun pouvoir.

Thor Odinson : Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter mon frère, ces criminels croupissent désormais dans les geôles du SHIELD.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu n'es pas mon frère. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé et surtout pas par vous !

Tony Stark : Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais cette charmante femme brune t'aurait coupé la tête si nous n'étions pas en train de dîner ce soir dans ton restaurant. Tu as eu du bol que notre dîner Avengers ait lieu le soir où on a cherché à t'assassiner.

Loki Laufeyson : Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. J'aurais pu m'occuper de Karnilla tout seul.

Tony Stark : D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à cette pauvre femme pour qu'elle te haïsse autant ?

Loki Laufeyson : J'ai juste essayé d'assassiner son grand amour.

Tony Stark : Ah quand même.

Capitaine America : Je pense que vous devriez vous excuser Loki.

Loki Laufeyson : Et puis quoi encore ?

Tony Stark : Je ne pense pas qu'elle écoutera vraiment, je la vois plutôt faire exploser Loki.

Clint Barton : Bah moi ça ne me dérangerait pas.

_Natasha Roumanoff et Nick Fury aiment ça._

Clint Barton : J'ai des boutons rien que de penser que j'ai pu sauver la vie de Loki !

Thor Odinson : Loki présenter tes excuses serait un second pas vers te rédemption.

Clint Barton : Parce qu'il a déjà fait un premier pas ?

Thor Odinson : En tombant amoureux de Tony Stark.

Loki Laufeyson : Thor si tu savais parfois à quel point j'ai envie de te faire souffrir.

Thor Odinson : Je sais mon frère, je connais ton côté SM.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : …

Tony Stark : Hahaha moi je t'adore Thor !

Thor Odison : Moi aussi je t'apprécie cher beau-frère.

Tony Stark : Je ne suis pas ton beau-frère.

Loki Laufeyson : Ce n'est pas ton beau-frère ! Et je ne suis pas SM !

* * *

_Nick Fury a été identifié sur une photo._

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Nick Fury : Cette fois le coupable ne m'échappera pas !

Tony Stark : C'est vrai ? Vos caleçons me manqueront.

Nick Fury : Stark...

Tony Stark : D'accord je n'ai rien dit.

* * *

Clint Barton aime _« les rousses »_

Natasha Roumanoff : 'LES' ?

Clint Barton : Tu sais qu'il n'y en qu'une dans mon cœur.

Tony Stark : Si ce n'est pas mignon.

Clint Barton : Stark si vous voulez on peut parler de votre couple avec Loki.

Tony Stark : Non merci sans façon.

* * *

Hulk a regardé le film_ « High School musical »_

_Bruce Banner aime ça._

Clint Barton : Euh

Tony Stark : J'allais dire la même chose Legolas.

Bruce Banner : Vous ne voudriez pas vexer Hulk ?

Hulk : Grrr

Tony Stark : Hahaha bien sure que non.

Capitaine America : Je viens de regarder ce film avec Thor, très bon film !

Tony Stark : On va dire que c'est normal, il vient des années 40 et l'autre est un extraterrestre.

Thor Odinson : La petite blonde en rose me fait penser à mon frère.

_Tony Stark, Clint Barton et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Seulement je suis grand, brun et habillé en vert. Et toi Thor tu me fais penser à son frère qui sert à rien.

Tony Stark : Parce que toi aussi tu as vu ce film ?

Loki Laufeyson : Oui et ce film m'a convaincu que les humains ne pouvaient pas être libres pour produire et regarder une telle chose.

Tony Stark : Donc tu as voulu asservir l'humanité à cause d'un film ?

Loki Laufeyson : Entre autre, mais surtout pour faire chier mon frère.

Tony Stark : Je viens d'avoir l'image de Loki, chantant et dansant comme dans le film.

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais.

Tony Stark : J'arrive à ma faire mourir de rire tout seul !

Clint Barton : Toute façon dés qu'il s'agit de Loki et vous, ça finit toujours en cacahuète.

* * *

Thor Odinson aime _« Pikachu »_

_Jane Foster aime ça._

Capitaine America : Oh je vois c'est à cause des éclairs !

Bruce Banner : Tiens vous connaissez Pokémon Capitaine ?

Capitaine America : Je viens de regarder quelques épisodes. Ces petites créatures peuvent être très utiles. J'aimerai bien m'en procurer une. En 1943 ça n'existait pas.

Bruce Banner : Euh comment dire Capitaine, ces créatures n'existent pas réellement.

Capitaine America : Alors pourquoi y a t-il un dessin animé dessus ?

Bruce Banner : Je crois que c'est adapté d'un jeu de carte à collectionner.

Capitaine America : Où peut-on s'en procurer ?

Bruce Banner : Euh chez un marchand de journaux je présume.

Capitaine America : Merci !

Bruce Banner : Je sens que cette histoire n'est pas finie.

Thor Odinson : Pika pika pikachuuuuu ! Ce sera mon nouveau cri de guerre !

_Jane Foster aime ça._

Bruce Banner : O_o

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Tony Stark : Hahaha je ne regrette pas un seul instant de faire équipe avec des phénomènes pareils !

* * *

Thor Odinson à écrit sur son mur : Pika pika Pikachuuuuu !

_Jane Foster et Tony Stark aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : J'ai honte pour toi mon frère.

Tony Stark : Moi je trouve ça hilarant. Tu devrais voir la tête des ennemis quand il pousse son cri de guerre !

Loki Laufeyson : Je plains très sincèrement mes collègues super-vilains.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a écrit sur son mur : La Maxi choucroute à -20% c'est ce soir Chez la Choucroute Garnie !

_Tony Stark et Igor Chewcroute aiment ça._

* * *

Capitaine America aime _« Pokémon »_

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Capitaine America : Il faudra qu'on se voit pour s'échanger des cartes.

Natasha Roumanoff : Euh vous êtes sérieux les mecs ?

Capitaine America : Ben oui pourquoi ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Non non rien. Faites ce que vous voulez.

* * *

Capitaine America a répondu au Test _: Quel Pokémon êtes vous ?_

_Sa réponse : Carapuce._

Natasha Roumanoff : Il est mignon celui-là.

Thor Odinson : Moi je suis Pikachu ! Pika pika pikachuuuu !

_Jane Foster aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Tu vas bientôt arrêter avec cette phrase stupide ?

Tony Stark : Je suis Dracaufeu, la classe, normal c'est moi.

Natasha Roumanoff : C'est quoi un spiranak ?

Capitaine America : Un pokémon araignée.

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous les connaissez tous ou quoi ?

Clint Barton : Oh je suis un Etourmi – c'est quoi ça ? On dirait une sorte d'oiseau.

Loki Laufeyson : Pfff ces tests sont stupides.

Tony Stark : Haha je sens Loki que tu as eu un résultat pourri.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas un Ronflex.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Thor Odinson : Pika Pika pikachuuuuu !

Loki Laufeyson : Tais-toi Thor. Une fois que j'aurais asservis l'humanité, j'interdirais les pokémons.

Thor Odinson : Oh non pas les pokémons !

Natasha Roumanoff : Thor on s'en fiche des pokémons il veut devenir le maitre du monde !

Tony Stark : Bah pour l'instant je vois pas trop ce qu'il peut faire vu qu'il n'a plus de pouvoir. Il peut juste parler ou mordre.

Natasha Roumanoff : Mordre ?

Clint Barton : Loki vous a déjà mordu Stark ?

Thor Odinson : Je crois que les mortels aiment se mordre lorsqu'ils...bref...vous voyez.

Clint Barton : Merci Thor, j'ai une magnifique image de Loki et Stark dans la tête. Je vais faire des cauchemars.

Tony Stark : C'était une façon de parler.

Loki Laufeyson : Les mortels se mordent vraiment pendant ? Enfin...vous m'avez compris.

Tony Stark : Génial maintenant vous donnez des idées perverses à Loki.

Clint Barton : Pourquoi il va les expérimenter sur vous ?

Tony Stark : Cupidon tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Clint Barton : Maintenant que j'ai l'image dans la tête, je peux vanner autant que je veux, plus rien ne m'arrête.

Capitaine America : Hé ! Ici on parle de Pokémon !

* * *

Nick Fury à écrit sur son mur : VICTOIRE !

Tony Stark : Vous avez trouvé le coupable ?

Nick Fury : En quelque sorte...

Maria Hill : C'était moi la coupable.

Bruce Banner : Non...je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais pourquoi ?

Maria Hill : Le directeur m'avait confié un disque dur pour que je remplace les fichiers par d'autres. J'ai oublié de le faire. Fury l'a récupéré et l'a envoyé au Pentagone. Les nouveaux fichiers que je devais mettre étaient des codes secrets qui devaient être publiés de manière cachée sur facebook pour les agents du SHIELD. Les gens du Pentagone ont cru que les photos de Fury en caleçon étaient les codes.

Tony Stark : En tout cas je me suis bien marré pendant cette histoire. Mais une question me taraude. Pourquoi Fury avait-il des photos de lui en caleçons ridicules sur un disque dur ?

Nick Fury : Secret d'Etat Stark.

Tony Stark : Mouai...vous avez viré l'agent Hill ?

Maria Hill : Je ne suis pas virée, je suis accréditée au service de nettoyage des sanitaires.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a écrit sur son mur : Je vais mourir.

_Clint Barton, Nick Fury et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Igor Chewcroute : Je suis vraiment désolé mon petit chou.

Loki Laufeyson : Je hais la choucroute. Je vous hais TOUS.

Tony Stark : Que se passe-t-il ? Loki est malade ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous vous inquiétez Stark ?

Tony Stark : Moi ? Nooon !

Igor Chewcoute : C'est ma faute je l'ai forcé à mangé ma nouvelle choucroute.

Tony Stark : Votre Nouvelle choucroute ?

Igor Chewcroute : Ma nouvelle création , Choucroute Arc-en-ciel : saucisse, chantilly, choux, smarties, carottes et chamalows.

Tony Stark : Et il est encore vivant après avoir ingurgité ça ?

Thor Odinson : Mon frère est très résistant.

Hulk : Grrr malheureusement.

_Clint Barton et Nick Fury aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Quand je serais maitre du monde j'anéantirai toutes les choucroutes de cette planète.

Tony Stark : Je ne suis pas sur que les allemands soient d'accord.

Thor Odinson : Je vais venir te rendre visite mon frère.

Loki Laufeyson : Hors de question. Toi et ton marteau restaient loin de moi.

Thor Odinson : Tu me blesses mon frère. Mais je comprend.

Loki Laufeyson : Pour une fois que ton cerveau fonctionne.

Thor Odinson : Tu veux être seul avec Tony Stark.

Loki Laufeyson : -_-

Tony Stark : Celle-là je la sentais venir. Mais c'est d'accord !

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark ?

Tony Stark : Ben quoi j'ai juste envie de voir Loki à moitié mort et l'embêter.

Clint Barton : Suant à moitié déshabillé dans son lit...oui je vois.

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint!

Clint Barton : Quoi ? Ils ont pourri mon cerveau avec leurs images ! Je réclame vengeance !

Loki Laufeyson : Stupides mortels. Je ne suis pas à moitié déshabillé, je dors nu.

Clint Barton : Bouhou ! Natasha tu as vu ce que mon cerveau doit subir !

Tony Stark : J'arrive !

Clint Barton : Et l'autre qui en rajoute une couche...

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir invité mortel.

Tony Stark : J'apporte des fraises !

Loki Laufeyson : D'accord.

Clint Barton : Hein quoi ?

Tony Stark : Enfin quelqu'un qui veut de mes fraises !

Pepper Potts : Désolée d'être allergique !

Tony Stark : Ce n'était pas dirigé contre vous Pepper.

Pepper Potts : Inutile de vous justifier Tony, allez rejoindre Loki nu dans son lit.

* * *

_Messages privés : Hulk et Bruce Banner._

Bruce Banner : Quelque chose cloche.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Tu vois que ce n'était pas moi l'affaire des caleçons !

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Mais reste un msytère.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Qui a mis en couple Loki et Stark ?

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Oui tu as raison nous allons devoir mettre ça au clair !

Hulk: Grrr

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime_ « les fraises »_

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Euh...

Tony Stark : Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre c'est un délire entre moi et Loki.

Clint Barton : Parce que maintenant vous avez des délires avec Loki ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark ne faites pas de connerie.

Tony Stark : Hahaha trop tard.

Capitaine America : Comment ça trop tard ?

Bruce Banner : Je redoute le pire.

Hulk : Grrr

Thor Odinson : Ils sont mignons.

Clint Barton : Non c'est flippant.

Nick Fury : Flippant ? Une nouvelle menace ?

* * *

_Je sais j'avais dit que c'était le dernier chapitre. Eh bien rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Donc je reporte la fin de cette fanfic. C'est en partie grâce à vous qui m'avez encouragé à continuer ! Je peux donc vous confirmer un chapitre 7 et 8. Je suis curieuse de voir où va nous mener tout ce délire. Encore merci pour votre soutient ! (Ah si vous saviez ce que j'ai du faire pour écrire cette fic, faire des Tests Pokémon ou encore écouter Claude François...I'm survivor!)_


	7. Round 7

Les Avengers sur facebook, round 7

Clint Barton a écrit sur son mur : Si quelqu'un pouvait consoler Thor qu'on puisse récupérer la télévision.

Natasha Roumanoff : Que se passe-t-il ?

Clint Barton : Capitaine America et Thor ont décidé de se regarder le dessin animé du Roi Lion en début d'après-midi. Depuis Thor en larme n'arrête pas de se repasser la scène où le méchant tue son frère pour devenir roi.

Bruce Banner : Je pense comprendre pourquoi.

Tony Stark : Moi aussi.

Clint Barton : Bon ben éclairez nous les deux génies !

Tony Stark : Attendez je savoure ce compliment et je suis à vous.

Bruce Banner : D'après mes souvenirs de ce dessin animé, le méchant frère du roi veut tuer son frère pour prendre le trône. Ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Surtout par rapport à Thor ?

Tony Stark : Indice, imaginez Loki avec des oreilles et une queue de lion.

Clint Barton : Gardez vos fantasmes pour vous Stark.

Pepper Potts : Loki avec des oreilles de chats, mon Dieu il serait adorable !

Tony Stark : Euh Pepper ?

Pepper Potts : Quoi ? C'est la vérité, que le premier qui pense le contraire le dise.

Pepper Potts : Barton taisez-vous.

Clint Barton : Hé mais je n'ai rien dit !

Pepper Potts : J'anticipe, c'est mon travail.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez mortels. Pourquoi mon frère pleure devant des lions à cause de moi ?

Clint Barton : Thor est accroupis, il se balance d'avant en arrière en murmurant « Non Loki ! » Je crois que la scène où Scar tue Mufasa lui rappelle votre trahison Loki.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne connais pas de Mufasa ni de Scar.

Clint Barton : Non mais vous connaissez bien un type qui a trahi son frère pour prendre le trône.

Loki Laufeyson : …

Natasha Roumanoff : C'est vrai qu'il serait mignon.

Clint Barton : Euh Natasha ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Ah désolé je suis restée bloqué à 'Loki avec des oreilles de lion'. Je crois que mon cerveau a eu un court-circuit.

Clint Barton : Non Natasha ! Tu as été contaminée !

Natasha Roumanoff : Hein ? Par quoi ?

Nick Fury : Contamination ? Maladie ? Quelle est cette nouvelle menace ?

Clint Barton : Tu deviens une fangirl's Loki !

Natasha Roumanoff : Directeur Fury je demande ma mutation pour une mission à l'autre bout du globe très loin de Loki.

Nick Fury : Vous restez avec les Avengers agent Roumanoff.

Natasha Roumanoff : Il ne me reste plus que le harakiri.

Clint Barton : Natasha non ! Nous allons trouvé une autre solution ensemble !

Capitaine America : Dites Thor bloque toujours la télévision, j'aimerai bien regarder Pocahantas maintenant.

Tony Stark : Vous comptez regarder tous les classiques Disney ?

Capitaine America : J'ai 70 ans à rattraper.

Loki Laufeyson : Au fait comment ce Scar a t-il réussi à tuer son frère ?

Tony Stark : Pourquoi tu cherches des idées Loki ?

Loki Laufeyson : Peut-être.

Tony Stark : Il a balancé son frère dans un ravin qui s'est ensuite fait écraser par un troupeau de bovinés.

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark pourquoi vous lui dites ? Si demain Thor se fait écraser par un troupeau de je ne sais quoi ce sera entièrement VOTRE faute !

Tony Stark : Nata-chérie, dans le dessin animé tout fini bien ! Simba récupère le trône !

Natasha Roumanoff : Arrêtez avec ce surnom stupide.

Loki Laufeyson : Qui est ce Simba ?

Tony Stark : Le fils du roi qui s'est fait tué par ton double maléfique félin.

Loki Laufeyson : Thor n'as pas d'enfant.

Tony Stark : Pour le moment.

Loki Laufeyson : Je dois me dépêcher alors.

* * *

Thor Odinson aime _« Hammerfall »_

_Jane Foster aime ça._

* * *

Tony Stark a écrit sur son mur : C'est parti pour la cambrousse !

_Capitaine America aime ça._

Clint Barton : Mais vous êtes contents en plus ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Calme toi Clint.

Clint Barton : On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a été choisi pour faire les gardes du corps de Loki !

Loki Laufeyson : Je me passerai très bien de vous.

Tony Stark : Mais Fury refuse de laisser Loki vadrouiller sans escorte même si c'est pour acheter des ingrédients à la ferme pour son patron. J'ignorai qu'on plantait des choux dans le coin.

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark, Loki, Capitaine et Clint...c'est sur ça risque d'être explosif !

Tony Stark : C'est ça qui est génial !

* * *

Clint Barton a joué au jeu _« Farm Frenzy »_

_Capitaine America et Tony Stark aiment ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint ?

Clint Barton : Je m'entraine, je vais devoir survivre une journée entière avec Loki et Stark dans une ferme.

Tony Stark : Vous êtes quel niveau ?

Clint Barton : Niveau 5.

Tony Stark : Vous n'avez pas encore débloqué les chèvres. Dommage.

Clint Barton : ?

Tony Stark : Les chèvres me rappelle une connaissance. Si vous saviez à quel point c'est jouissif d'en avoir un troupeau et de pouvoir lui faire subir tout ce que vous voulez.

Clint Barton : Je dois les débloquer !

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais TOUS !

* * *

Maria Hill à écrit sur son mur : Je hais les WC du SHIELD.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Nick Fury : La prochaine fois vous ferez correctement votre travail.

Maria Hill : Vous n'aviez pas qu'à mettre des photos compromettantes de vous sur un disque dur top secret du SHIELD.

Nick Fury : Pardon ?

Maria Hill : Non non rien, je retourne à mes toilettes.

* * *

Clint Barton aime _« les chèvres »_

_Tony Stark et Capitaine America aiment ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous hais.

Clint Barton : Finalement j'adore la ferme !

Loki Laufeyson : Tout est de vôtre faute.

Tony Stark : Voyons Loki ne soit pas ridicule, tu sais très bien que -pour une fois- cet incident est indépendant de notre volonté.

Nick Fury : Un incident ? Quel incident ?

Clint Barton : Rien de grave directeur (dommage), Loki s'est fait attaquer par un troupeau de chèvres.

_Nick Fury et Natasha Roumanoff aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Il y a de quoi devenir chèvre.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Lorsque j'asservirai l'humanité, je ferais un génocide de chèvre.

Tony Stark : Oh non ! Nous n'aurons plus de fromages de chèvres ! Je proteste !

Capitaine America : Les chèvres semblent être naturellement attirées par le frère de Thor.

Tony Stark : Le casque mes amis ! Le casque !

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne portais pas ce stupide casque !

Tony Stark : Peut-être mais il s'est imprégné en toi.

Loki Laufeyson : Je te hais.

Tony Stark : Je sais, moi aussi mon amour. D'ailleurs d'où t'es venue l'idée saugrenue de porter un machin pareil ?

Loki Laufeyson : On me l'a offert.

Tony Stark : Laisse-moi deviné, quelqu'un qui a bon goût et qui t'aime beaucoup...non je ne vois pas.

Thor Odinson : C'était moi Tony Stark. Je me souviens encore de ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de Loki. Il était si heureux de son cadeau qu'il a faillit tomber du balcon.

Loki Laufeyson : Non j'essayais de sauter, poussé par le désespoir.

Clint Barton : Dommage qu'il se soit raté.

_Nick Fury et Natasha Roumanoff aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Je comprend de mieux en mieux comment Loki a pu devenir un gothique mégalo psychopathe.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime _« La choucroute chinoise à -30% c'est ce soir Chez la Choucroute Garnie ! »_

_Tony Stark et Igor Chewcroute aime ça._

* * *

Tony Stark à écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson : J'ai acheté des fraises à la ferme !

_Loki Laufeyson aime ça._

Pepper Potts : Ok je vois le genre.

Tony Stark : Pepper je vous assure que ce n'est absolument pas dirigé contre vous.

Pepper Potts : Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du potentiel érotique des fraises.

Loki Laufeyson : Potentiel érotique ?

Pepper Potts : Loki ne vous faites pas avoir par ce bourreau des coeurs.

Loki Laufeyson : J'ignorai que les fraises avait une telle connotation chez les mortels.

Pepper Potts : Cela doit être la couleur rouge.

Loki Laufeyson : Le rouge est une couleur attirante. Mais je préfère le vert.

Pepper Potts : Le vert vous va bien.

Loki Laufeyson : Je pense que le rouge vous irez très bien aussi.

Pepper Potts : Voyons le rouge est la couleur de Iron Man, je n'oserai pas vexer Tony.

Loki Laufeyson : Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que vous lui rendez honneur.

Pepper Potts : Avec son égo ça pourrait marcher.

Loki Laufeyson : C'est ce qui fait son charme.

Pepper Potts : Tout à fait.

Tony Stark : Mais ça va bien ? Vous ne voulez pas du thé et des petits gâteaux tant qu'on y est ?

Pepper Potts : Merci ce serait adorable Tony.

Tony Stark : -_-

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime _« le thé d'Iron Man »_

_Pepper Potts aime ça._

Tony Stark : Attendez il existe une page pareille sur internet ?

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a été identifié sur une photo.

_Tony Stark, Clint Barton et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

Clint Barton : Cette photo est magnifique ! Merci de nous la faire partager Capitaine !

Capitaine America : Mais de rien c'est un plaisir.

Natasha Roumanoff : C'est Loki le machin en train de se faire écraser par un troupeau de chèvre ?

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Stupides mortels.

Thor Odinson : Mon pauvre frère. Ça me rappelle cette scène si triste dans ce dessin animé...

Bruce Banner : Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Pourquoi Thor pleure de nouveau devant le Roi Lion ?

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas nous, c'est Loki.

Loki Laufeyson : Hé ! Je sais que je suis un super-vilain mais pas besoin de me mettre tout sur le dis.

Bruce Banner : Allez le consoler immédiatement !

Tony Stark : Rien ne presse...

Bruce Banner : Si ! Il passe Docteur House ce soir !

Tony Stark : Vous n'aurez qu'à le regarder sur internet une autre fois.

Bruce Banner : De un c'est illégal, de deux vous ne voudriez pas fâcher Hulk ?

Tony Stark : C'est juste une série.

Hulk : Grrrr

Tony Stark : Ok ok, viens Loki, on va voir ton frère.

Loki Laufeyson : Faible mortel.

Hulk : Grrr

Loki Laufeyson : J'arrive.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a écrit sur le mur de Tony Stark : Si ton espèce DOIT survivre tape dans tes mains !

Natasha Roumanoff : Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fichu tous les deux ?

Tony Stark : Nous sommes allés consoler Thor comme l'avez demandé si gentiment Hulk et Banner. Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois à regarder l'Age de Glace. Loki semble avoir beaucoup apprécié le film.

Clint Barton : Il doit se sentir proche du paresseux.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Misérable mortel.

Natasha Roumanoff : Mais alors Banner n'a pas pu voir son épisode de Docteur House.

Bruce Banner : J'ai cédé face au streaming sur internet.

Loki Laufeyson : Vous disparaitrez mortels, comme les mammouths.

Clint Barton : La menace est devenue peu crédible avec le mot mammouth.

Tony Stark : C'est top moummouth !

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark vous allez bien ?

Tony Stark : Non je ne vais pas bien j'ai regardé un dessin animé pour enfant avec un gothique mégalo et en plus j'ai apprécié !

Clint Barton : Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble.

Tony Stark : Ce n'est pas parce que nous mangeons des fraises ensembles qu'on est forcément en couple.

Clint Barton : Oui...surtout quand l'un de vous est nu, suant dans son lit...

Tony Stark : Vous allez arrêter avec ça ?

Loki Laufeyson : Je n'étais pas suant j'avais pris une douche.

Clint Barton : Mon cerveau va court-circuiter, je viens juste d'avoir l'image de Loki sortant de la douche, une goutte d'eau coulant sur son torse musclé...

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint reprend-toi !

Clint Barton : Natasha il nous contamine ! Toi fantasmant sur Loki avec des oreilles de chat et maintenant moi !

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint nous pouvons y faire face ensemble (étant donné que Fury refuse de nous muter).

Tony Stark : Menace.

Natasha Roumanoff : Euh Stark ?

Nick Fury : Une menace ? Où ça une menace ?

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Tony Stark : XD Je voulais vérifier une théorie. Elle s'est révélé juste. Fury intervient dés qu'on parle de 'menace'.

Nick Fury : Hahaha très drôle Stark.

* * *

Thor Odinson a rejoint le groupe _« Lancer des éclairs c'est fun ! »_

_Zeus et Pikachu aiment ça._

* * *

Thor Odinson a écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson : L'eau qui tombe !

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je sais que je vais le regretter, mais pourquoi ?

Thor Odinson : J'ai fait un jeu de mot avec ton prénom ! L'eau qui tombe → Loki tombe !

Loki Laufeyson : Et tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Thor Odinson : Oui ! Tony Stark m'a encouragé à te la faire partager.

Tony Stark : Hahaha j'avoue.

Loki Laufeyson : A l'avenir si tu as encore une brillante idée Thor garde la pour toi, au lieu de polluer mon mur.

Thor Odinson : Tu es jaloux mon frère de mon talent pour les jeux de mot.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu as tort.

Tony Stark : Bien répondu Loki, bon jeu de mot.

Thor Odinson : Un jeu de mot ? Où ça ?

Tony Stark : 'Tu as tort' → Thor

Thor Odinson : Ah d'accord, tu es bien mon frère Loki !

Loki Laufeyson : Tu n'es pas mon frère.

Capitaine America : Je viens de comprendre, c'est très drôle !

* * *

Capitaine America aime _« les boucliers »_

Loki Laufeyson : Moi je hais cette chose.

Tony Stark: Il ne s'est toujours pas remis de ton coup de bouclier au fast-food.

* * *

Clint Barton et Natasha Roumanoff sont désormais « fiancés »

_Capitaine America, Bruce Banner et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

Capitaine America : Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

Thor Odinson : Que votre union soit forte et prospère !

Nick Fury : Vous aurez de beaux petits espions !

Maria Hill : Comme c'est beau !

Bruce Banner : Bravo !

Hulk : Grrr

Tony Stark : Félicitation Legolas et Nata-chérie !

Clint Barton : Merci à tous.

Natasha Roumanoff : Vos paroles nous vont droit au cœur.

Thor Odinson : Vous êtes nôtre deuxième couple marié des Avengers !

Tony Stark : Qui est le premier ? J'ai raté un épisode ?

Thor Odinson : Vous et Loki.

Tony Stark : Etrangement je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Nous ne sommes pas mariés. C'était un coup monté de Banner.

Bruce Banner : Au début oui. Mais actuellement vous êtes toujours « en couple » et je n'y suis pour rien. Sans compter l'épisode des fraises.

Tony Stark : Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé qui était le nouveau pirate.

Bruce Banner : Mais je vais poser la question que tout le monde se pose : y a-t-il vraiment un pirate cette fois-ci ?

Tony Stark : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Bruce Banner : Et si tout ceci était un coup monté de votre part et de Loki pour cacher le fait que vous soyez vraiment en couple ?

Tony Stark : Vous avez une imagination débordante professeur.

Bruce Banner : Au fait où est Loki ? Il est étrangement absent je trouve.

Thor Odinson : Il est en train de se mettre du gel dans les cheveux, il en a encore pour une demi-heure.

Clint Barton : Stop ! Ici on parle de mes fiançailles ! Et non ENCORE UNE FOIS de Loki et Stark !

_Natasha Roumanoff aime ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : Bruce Banner et Hulk_

Bruce Banner : Toute cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Je trouverais le fin mot de cette histoire.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Et dire qu'à la base c'était juste une blague innocente.

Hulk : Grrr

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime _« le gel pour cheveux»_

Loki Laufeyson : Hé ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ça ! Quelqu'un a piraté mon compte ! Qui a osé ?

Loki Laufeyson : Non laissez tombé j'ai deviné, STARK !

Tony Stark : Excuse-moi mais ton mot de passe était trop simple à trouver.

Clint Barton : C'était quoi ?

Loki Laufeyson : Taisez-vous stupide mortel ou je vous tue !

Tony Stark : Fraise

Clint Barton : …

Loki Laufeyson : Je vais te tuer.

Tony Stark : Hahaha je sais.

Clint Barton : Je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou rire.

Natasha Roumanoff : Tu peux pleurer Clint, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur.

* * *

Tony Stark a visité le site _costumes-fantasy . com_

Capitaine America : Vous cherchez un nouveau costume Tony ?

Tony Stark : Non non je cherche juste des oreilles et une queue de chat pour Loki.

Clint Barton : Non arrêtez avec VOS fantasmes !

Tony Stark : Si vous voulez je pourrais vous en prêter pour Natasha.

Clint Barton: …

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint ! Tu ne vas pas accepter !

Clint Barton : Mais non voyons pour qui me prends-tu ?

Loki Laufeyson : Stupide mortel jamais je ne porterai des trucs pareils !

Tony Stark : Le chat est un animal noble !

Loki Laufeyson : ….

* * *

_Merci à tous ! Désolé d'avoir un peu plus tardé que d'habitude pour publier ce nouveau chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et ont laissé des reviews. Je fais une mention spéciale pour Lucy et son adorable illustration de Loki en choucroute sur deviantart, vous n'avez qu'à taper Loki'd Loki, l'auteur c'est LucySimonRitchie._

_C'est fait, c'est arrivé...plus de 100 reviews ! Mon Dieu c'est géant ! Incroyable ! Ouf ! Formidable ! Merci merci merci merci ! Je vous rassure il y aura bien un chapitre 8 ! Et pour fêter ces 100 reviews (je n'en reviens toujours pas) je vais écrire un chapitre bonus !_

_Merci à tous ! Et vive Loki !_


	8. Round 8

Les Avengers sur Facebook, round 8

Loki Laufeyson aime_ « La véritable choucroute alsacienne c'est ce soir Chez la Choucroute Garnie !»_

Loki Laufeyson : Je hais ma vie.

Tony Stark : Voyons Loki ne soit pas si pessimiste. La vie est belle !

Loki Laufeyson : Je travaille dans un restaurant de choucroute, déguisé en CHOUCROUTE !

_Clint Barton et Tony Stark aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Change de travail. Demande à Cupidon.

Clint Barton : J'ai peut-être un job dans un magasin de donuts.

Tony Stark : Oh oui ! *_* Loki déguisé en donut !

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un donut mais c'est non, je sens le coup fourré.

Tony Stark : Je te trouve bien méfiant Loki.

Loki Laufeyson : J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être méfiant.

Clint Barton : Je ne peux proposer que des jobs dans la restauration.

Tony Stark : Je viens d'avoir une idée !

Clint Barton : J'ai peur.

Loki Laufeyson : Moi aussi.

* * *

_Clint Barton a consulté son horoscope _: Sagittaire

_Amour : Préparez-vous à franchir une nouvelle étape._

_Santé : Prenez garde à votre entourage._

_Amitié : Vos amis pourront prendre des décisions qui vous chamboulerons. Ce sera à vous de déterminer si vous les soutenez ou non._

_Travail : Pas de gros soucis en perspective. _

Tony Stark : Legolas tu es vraiment Sagittaire ?

Clint Barton : Oui pourquoi ?

Tony Stark : C'est le seul signe avec un arc...comme quoi l'astrologie peut être révélatrice.

Capitaine America : Je suis Vierge !

_Tony Stark et Clint Barton aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Steve tu es impayable ! Je n'ai jamais rie autant (à part avec Loki).

Clint Barton : J'ai mal aux cottes !

Capitaine America : Qu'y a t-il de drôle ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Ah ben bravo les garçons, c'est mature tout ça ! Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a été congelé pendant 70 ans.

Tony Stark : Il avait le temps avant non ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Il était au front, puis vu la vertu de Steve je doute qu'il ait eu le temps d'avoir des conquêtes.

Capitaine America : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Je n'ai pas tout saisi.

Tony Stark : Steve il va falloir refaire toute ton éducation.

_Clint Barton et Barney Stinson aiment ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Je vous interdit de pervertir Capitaine America !

Capitaine America : Me pervertir ? Mais pourquoi ?

Clint Barton : Bon blague à part, tout ça c'est juste des coïncidences. Vous êtes quel signe Stark ?

Tony Stark : Je suis Lion.

Clint Barton : Ah ben on est censé avoir une excellence entente entre nous deux et avec les Béliers.

Tony Stark : Attendez...Bélier ?

Clint Barton : Oui, je cite «Vous vous entendrez parfaitement bien avec les hommes du Bélier, dynamiques, actifs, enthousiastes et capables ainsi de satisfaire votre désir de briller à un maximum d'endroits; ils seront également à la hauteur de votre charisme, vous ne supporteriez en effet pas trop que votre moitié ne soit pas digne de vous. »

_Bruce Banner aime ça._

Bruce Banner : Excellent.

Clint Barton : ?

Bruce Banner : Devinez qui est Bélier.

Clint Barton : Non...avec son casque ce serait trop de coïncidences !

Tony Stark : Je ne relèverai que « également à la hauteur de votre charisme ».

Bruce Banner : Vous admettez que Loki a du charisme.

Tony Stark : Personne n'a pas parlé de Loki ici, c'est vous qui vous faites des films tout seul.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas à la 'hauteur ' de Stark, je lui suis supérieur nuance.

Clint Barton : Moi je retiens « capables ainsi de satisfaire votre désir ».

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint !

Tony Stark : Legolas la ferme. Corne de bouc idem.

Capitaine America : Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous riiez Stark et agent Barton.

* * *

Capitaine America a écouté _« Like a Virgin »_ de Madonna.

_Tony Stark et Clint Barton aiment ça._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson participe à l'évènement_ « Vente de T-Shirt 'I Love Loki' »_

Tony Stark : C'est une blague ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Encore un coup de la menace fangirl's Loki.

Nick Fury : Une menace ? Où ça une menace ?

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Maria Hill : D'après nos services de renseignements un porte-clef de Loki avec des oreilles de chat est offert dés l'achat de deux T-Shirts.

Natasha Roumanoff : Où a lieu cette vente ?

Clint Barton : Nat tu n'es tout de même pas intéressée ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Mais non voyons, c'est purement professionnel. Combien ça coûte deux T-Shirts ?

Clint Barton : Natasha...

Maria Hill : Je vous envoie toutes les infos par e-mail agent Roumanoff.

Clint Barton : Agent Hill vous ne l'aidez pas !

Maria Hill : Vous ignoriez tout du pouvoir de ce porte-clef agent Barton.

Clint Barton : Ah les femmes...et pourquoi pas un porte-clef de moi en Cupidon tant qu'on y est !

Natasha Roumanoff : *_* Mais c'est une excellente idée Clint.

Maria Hill : Il serait adorable ! Je vais proposer tout de suite l'idée à la section marketing du SHIELD.

Tony Stark : Parce qu'il y a une section marketing ?

Clint Barton : Pourquoi personne ne comprend quand je fais de l'ironie ?

Tony Stark : C'est un art complexe Cupidon.

Clint Barton : Ne m'appelez plus comme ça s'il-vous-plait.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime _« le fromage de chèvre »_

_Tony Stark, Clint Barton et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Loki tu es unique.

Loki Laufeyson : Je sais, d'où ma supériorité.

Tony Stark : Un jour les chèvres domineront le monde !

Loki Laufeyson : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Tony Stark : ...

* * *

Tony Stark participe à l'évènement _« Visite à Asgard »_

_Thor Odinson, Natasha Roumanoff et 15 autres personnes aiment ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : C'est vraiment gentil de nous inviter chez vous Thor.

Thor Odinson : Tout le plaisir est pour moi Dame.

Tony Stark : Dame ?

Thor Odinson : Je regrette juste que mon frère ne puisse venir.

Clint Barton : Moi je m'en porte très bien.

Tony Stark : Loki préfère rester sur Terre déguster de bons fromages de chèvres.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mortel, je serais sur Terre, seul, sans les Avengers.

Clint Barton : Euh je ne suis plus sur que ce voyage à Asgard soit une bonne idée.

Natasha Roumanoff : Voyons Clint, Loki n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Il ne peut nuire à personne à part en empoisonnant les choucroutes qu'il sert.

Loki Laufeyson : C'est une bonne idée mortelle. Malheureusement je vais bientôt cesser de servir des choucroutes.

Clint Barton : Loki accepte le poste dans le magasin de donuts ?

Capitaine America : J'aime bien les donuts.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre misérable archer.

Thor Odinson : Loki je sais que tu es triste de ne pas pouvoir nous accompagner, mais ce n'est pas juste de te défouler sur tes amis.

Loki Laufeyson : Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

Thor Odinson : Je te ramènerai un cadeau d'Asgard, promis.

Loki Laufeyson : Tout sauf un casque.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Thor Odinson : Je te ramènerai de la confiture de fraise.

Loki Laufeyson : Et pourquoi ?

Thor Odinson : Pour que tu t'amuses avec Tony Stark.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Comment ça m'amuser avec Tony Stark et de la confiture de fraise ?

Thor Odinson : Bah après je ne connais pas vos 'jeux', mais je suis sûre que vous vous montrerez très créatifs.

Clint Barton : Arg !

Tony Stark : Robin de Bois ?

Clint Barton : Je viens d'avoir une image terrible dans la tête. Thor je vais te tirer une flèche bien placée si tu continus avec tes insinuations perverses !

Tony Stark : Une flèche bien placée ? Je ne crois pas que Thor soit le seul dépravé de la conversation.

Clint Barton : Stark arrêtez ça tout de suite, où je vous parle de ma vision de vous, Loki et la confiture de fraise.

Tony Stark : Toutes le fangirls de Loki doivent être en train de baver devant notre conversation en attendant la description de la vision érotique de Legolas.

_Donoka06, DatenshiOmega et 122 autres personnes aiment ça._

Clint Barton : Je ne dirais rien.

Tony Stark : Vous venez de vous faire 124 ennemis Barton.

* * *

Capitaine America est désormais ami avec Odin Borson.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

* * *

Tony Stark est désormais ami avec Odin Borson.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

* * *

Bruce Banner est désormais ami avec Odin Borson.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

* * *

Natasha Roumanoff est désormais amie avec Odin Borson.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

* * *

Clint Barton est désormais ami avec Odin Borson.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

* * *

Hulk est désormais ami avec Odin Borson.

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

* * *

Tony Stark a écrit sur son mur : Asgard, le pays des chèvres.

_Clint Barton et Bruce Banner aiment ça._

Thor Odinson : Je ne comprend pas la blague Tony Stark.

Tony Stark : Non mais vous avez vu les casques que vous portez là-bas ! Vous avez tous des cornes !

Thor Odinson : C'est vrai, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Suis-je le seul à porter un casque avec des ailes ?

Tony Stark : Astérix !

Thor Odinson : ?

Tony Stark : Non laissez tomber, je suis le seul ici à avoir un minimum de culture française.

Loki Laufeyson : On va enfin cessé de se moquer de moi et de mon casque maintenant que vous avez vu la mode asgardienne.

Tony Stark : Loki tu restes tout de même le roi des chèvres. Personne n'égale ton casque !

Loki Laufeyson : Je te hais.

Tony Stark : Mais non je sais que tu m'adores. Tiens je vais même créer une page facebook pour fêter ça.

* * *

Tony Stark aime _« Loki, Roi des chèvres »._

Clint Barton : Je crois Stark que vous venez de vous faire 124 ennemis à votre tour.

Tony Stark : Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai mon arme secrète.

Clint Barton : Mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

Tony Stark : J'ai ramené de la confiture de fraise d'Asgard !

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Clint Barton : Ma vision inavouable vient de me revenir. Je vous déteste Stark.

Thor Odinson : Je pense avoir une idée de 'jeux' pour vous et Loki, et si vous étaliez de la confiture sur vos corps ?

Loki Laufeyson : JE TE HAIS THOR !

Tony Stark : Attention Loki utilise des majuscules !

Clint Barton : C'est le début de ma vision...

Loki Laufeyson : En fait c'est vous qui fantasmez sur moi et Tony Stark ! Vous êtes tellement en manque et INSIGNIFIANTS que vous vous projetez dans la vie d'autres qui sont plus classes, beaux et INTELLIGENTS que VOUS !

Tony Stark : Du calme Loki.

Loki Laufeyson : Non je ne me calmerai pas !

Tony Stark : Même si je te faisais un bisou ?

Loki Laufeyson : …

Bruce Banner : Haha !

Tony Stark : Quoi encore le verdâtre ?

Bruce Banner : Vous êtes en couple !

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Tony Stark : Bruce vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire de vos journées ?

Bruce Banner : Pas vraiment à part jouer avec des rayon gammas.

Thor Odinson : Je suis désolé mon frère si j'ai pu te blesser.

Loki Laufeyson : Tu le fais depuis ma naissance abrutis congénital.

Thor Odinson : Abrutis quoi ?

Loki Laufeyson : Laisse tomber.

Thor Odinson : Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Loki Laufeyson : Donne moi la confiture de fraise que tu m'as promis et n'en parlons plus.

Clint Barton : ...mon cerveau est a jamais pollué.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a ajouté comme employeur _« Stark Industry »_

_Tony Stark et Pepper Potts aiment ça._

Clint Barton : J'ai raté un épisode ?

Tony Stark : J'ai engagé Loki comme secrétaire vu que la dernière était une agent du SHIELD infiltrée.

Natasha Roumanoff : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Stark.

Tony Stark : Je crois que Loki allait péter un câble au milieu de ces choucroutes. Mais Igor Chewcroute me manquera.

Capitaine America : Mademoiselle Potts est d'accord ?

Tony Stark : Ne m'en parlez pas...elle est enchantée. Loki et elle se font des séances 'papotages' autour d'un bon thé. Enfin bon j'ai quand même le plaisir de voir Loki parlait au plafond, il est persuadé que JARVIS est vivant et se cache dans le plafond.

Capitaine America : Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ?

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Thor Odinson : La voix de la tour de Tony Stark ne serait pas vivante ?

_Tony Stark aime ça._

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime_ « la confiture de fraise »_

Clint Barton : Je ne dirais rien.

Bruce Banner : Ça doit faire parti du travail de 'secrétaire'.

Tony Stark : Banner...

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a été identifié sur une photo.

_124 personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : QUI a posté cette photo ?

Maria Hill : D'après nos services une fangirl française.

Natasha Roumanoff : Je ne pensais pas Loki si musclé.

Clint Barton : Natasha !

Bruce Banner : Moi je me poserai la question, qui a pris Loki en photo sortant de la douche ?

Maria Hill : Toujours d'après nos services la fangirl aurait piraté l'ordinateur de Tony Stark.

Natasha Roumanoff : Stark que faites-vous avec des photos pareilles de Loki ?

Thor Odinson : Voyons c'est son petit ami.

Bruce Banner : Encore une preuve qu'ils sont réellement ensembles !

Tony Stark : Comment se fait-il que je me fasse pirater autant de fois ? MOI TONY STARK ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Les pirates ont peut-être reçu de l'aide de l'intérieur.

Tony Stark : BANNER !

Hulk : Grrr !

Loki Laufeyson : Je suis quand même beau gosse.

Natasha Roumanoff : Le pire c'est qu'on ne peut pas vraiment le contredire. -_-

Clint Barton : Pfff il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Juste des abdos et ces gouttes d'eau sur son torse qui coulent et...ok je me tais.

* * *

Bruce Banner a rejoint le groupe_ « IronFrost en force ! »_

_124 personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : C'est quoi ça ? Je le sens mal. En partie à cause du 'Iron'.

Bruce Banner : C'est le nom de votre couple avec Loki.

Tony Stark : Quoi on a un nom ? On peut savoir pourquoi vous rentrez dans ce groupe ?

Bruce Banner : Pour trouver un moyen de dévoiler aux yeux du monde entier votre idylle !

Loki Laufeyson : J'aime bien ce nom.

* * *

_Messages privées : Bruce Banner et Hulk._

Bruce Banner : Je trouverai un moyen de montrer au monde qu'ils sont en couple.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Les autres Avengers se doutent de quelque chose.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Clint refuse de voir la vérité en face en partie à cause de ses visions érotiques.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : L'agent Roumanoff se fait contaminer petit à petit par la Loki attitude.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Thor et Steve sont des cas désespérés.

Hulk : Grrrr

Bruce Banner : Stark ne l'admettra jamais.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Et Fury a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Je me débrouillerai donc seul.

* * *

Thor Odinson a ajouté une photo à l'album_ « Enfance »_

_Odin Borson, Frigga Barker et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous étiez adorables.

Loki Laufeyson : Qui t'a permis de poster des photos de moi enfant ?

Tony Stark : C'était l'époque où Loki n'était pas encore un gothique mégalo psychopathe corne de bouc.

Bruce Banner : Attendez il y a des appareils photos à Asgard ?

Tony Stark : Tiens j'allais poser la même question.

Loki Laufeyson : Ne pose pas de question stupide mortel.

* * *

Thor Odinson à écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson : Blague : C'est une petite chèvre qui rencontre une copine : celle-ci lui dit : oh ! mais que t'arrives-t-il ? tu as les yeux cernés et tu as l'air tellement fatiguée ? Ne m'en parles pas lui répond la petite chèvre, j'ai bouquiné toute la nuit !

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Parfois je me sens las...très las.

Thor Odinson : C'est Tony Stark qui m'a dit de la publier sur ton mur.

Loki Laufeyson : Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'écouter Stark !

Tony Stark : En tout cas moi je me marre.

Loki Laufeyson : En tant que secrétaire je te supprime la confiture de fraise Stark.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Tony Stark : Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est horrible ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Loki Laufeyson : Et si tu continus la prochaine fois c'est le Nutella.

Tony Stark : Tu es un être vil tu sais.

Loki Laufeyson : Je sais et j'en suis fier.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 bouclé ! Merci de continuer à me lire ! Petit remerciement à DatenshiOmega pour m'avoir souffler l'idée de l'horoscope et de la vente de T-Shirt. Je remercie aussi ma petite sœur pour son Roi des chèvres. Quand on regarde un film tout dépend avec QUI on le regarde. La première fois que j'ai vu Thor le film j'étais seule devant mon ordi, mon impression générale fut le manque cruel de scénario, à ce moment-là le personnage de Loki m'avait plus mais sans plus. La deuxième fois j'étais avec une amie, on venait de voir Avengers, nous étions en mode fangirl's Loki en train de baver sur le clavier de mon ordinateur. La troisième fois que j'ai vu le film c'était avec mes deux sœurs. La première a regardé le film de façon scientifique, sans trop d'émotion, par contre la deuxième s'est défoulée sur Loki et Thor (je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était très proche de Loki en caractère, ne le répétez pas je tiens à la vie), elle a traité Asgard de Royaume des chèvres à cause de leur casque et Loki en était le roi. Bref, le délire est un gène dans la famille. _

_Bon passons aux informations sérieuses, chapitres 9 et 10 confirmés ! Mais ce sera très certainement la fin de cette histoire. Enfin nous verrons ça au moment venu. J'ai peut-être un projet de fanfic Avengers un peu plus sérieuse (mais toujours avec une bonne dose d'humour) mais rien de concret pour l'instant. Je travaille toujours sur le chapitre bonus, qui sera certainement publié en même temps que le chapitre 10._

_Merci encore d'être si nombreux à me lire ! Même dans mes rêves les plu fous je n'aurais jamais espéré plus de 10 reviews ! Merci !_


	9. Round 9

Les Avengers sur facebook, round 9

Bruce Banner à écrit sur le mur de Hulk : Je t'avais dit de ne pas piquer une crise dans le laboratoire de la tour Stark.

Tony Stark : Quoi ? Comment ça dans ma tour ? Vous ne pensez pas que Loki l'a déjà suffisamment abimée la dernière fois ?

Bruce Banner : Pendant que vous étiez en Italie, un psychopathe avec un casque a attaqué la tour. Mais pas de panique, seuls quelques fioles de produits ont été cassées. Rien de grave.

Natasha Roumanoff : Le criminel s'est enfui, mais nous avons pu capturé ses subordonnés.

Tony Stark : Moui je suis pas convaincu pour les dégâts.

Bruce Banner : Hulk ne recommencera pas.

Tony Stark : J'espère bien.

* * *

Nick Fury a écrit sur le mur de Tony Stark : Lors de la prochaine mission merci de ne pas faire partager vos microbes au reste de l'équipe.

_Clint Barton, Natasha Roumanoff et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Zé ba ma faute.

_Loki Laufeyson aime ça._

Nick Fury : Quand on est malade on ne sauve pas le monde.

Tony Stark : Zans moi vous zétiez foutu. Et bourquoi il aime l'autre mégalo ?

Loki Laufeyson : Je me délecte de ta souffrance.

Nick Fury : A cause de vous la mission a faillit être compromise.

Tony Stark : Zé bas ma faute, ze devais me moucher.

Natasha Roumanoff : Pas au moment où un mutant magnétique s'apprête à détruire la Maison Blanche !

Tony Stark : Rooo za va, Steve z'en est occupé.

Capitaine America : J'ai une jambe cassée.

Tony Stark : Zozotte.

Capitaine America : Plait-il ?

Tony Stark : Laizzé tomber.

Clint Barton : Il vous a traité de chochotte :D

Tony Stark : Legolaz...

Pepper Potts : Tony retournez immédiatement au lit !

Clint Barton et Loki Laufeyson aiment ça.

Tony Stark : Mais Bebber...ze zuis en pleine forme !

Pepper Potts : Vous avez 39 de fièvre ! Retournez vous coucher ou j'ordonne à JARVIS de bloquer internet.

Capitaine America : De quoi souffre Tony ?

Pepper Potts : Un petit rhume d'après le docteur même si je soupçonne qu'il couve quelque chose de plus grave.

Clint Barton : Pourquoi Stark écrit de cette façon ? Il pourrait s'exprimer normalement non ? (A moins que la maladie est déjà altérée ces capacités mentales)

Tony Stark : Ze trouve za drôle. Puis z'ai envie de faire bartager ma zouffranze au monde entier.

Natasha Roumanoff : Ça marche, je souffre en vous lisant.

Tony Stark : Z'il faut ze vais mourir.

Loki Laufeyson : Quel dommage.

Tony Stark : Pfff si je meurs tu n'as plus de patron, plus de travail donc retour à la Choucroute Garnie.

Clint Barton : Tiens vous écrivez de nouveau normalement ?

Tony Stark : Prezque.

Pepper Potts : Tony !

Tony Stark : Bon ze vais retourner au lit avant que Bebber me fasse un infarctus.

* * *

Tony Stark a lu un article sur Doctissimo : _« Peut-t-on mourir d'un rhume ? »_

Natasha Roumanoff : Arrêter de lire ces bêtises Stark. Allez plutôt vous reposer.

Thor Odinson : Cette maladie mortelle a l'air redoutable.

Tony Stark : J'ai peut-être un cancer de la clavicule !

Natasha Roumanoff : Mais bien sûre. C'est pour ça que vous avez le nez qui coule. C'est logique, tout le monde sait que la clavicule est reliée avec le système nasal.

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Tony Stark : Depuis quand êtes-vous médecin agent Roumanoff ?

Pepper Potts : Tony retournez au lit ! Vous frôlez les 40 de fièvre !

Tony Stark : Mais je vais très bmjeo,^rlv=fgds^ùdkfchs,hdn

Natasha Roumanoff : Euh que s'est-il passé?

Pepper Potts : Cet imbécile vient de s'évanouir sur son clavier.

Loki Laufeyson : Il va bien ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Loki ?

Loki Laufeyson : Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées mortelle je me renseigne juste pour savoir si je dois sortir le champagne avec les autres super-vilains pour fêter la mort d'Iron Man.

Pepper Potts : Ne vous inquiétez pas Loki, Tony va très bien, c'était juste un petit malaise.

Loki Laufeyson : Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Pepper Potts : Vous devriez lui rendre visite.

Loki Laufeyson : Pourquoi ? Je le vois déjà tous les jours au travail.

Natasha Roumanoff : Il est allé vous voir quand vous étiez malade – avec des fraises.

Loki Laufeyson : …

Clint Barton : Imaginez Stark nu dans son lit, suant...

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint !

Clint Barton : Désolé c'était trop tentant.

Loki Laufeyson : J'amènerai des bananes pour changer.

Clint Barton : Ce n'est pas aphrodisiaque les bananes ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Première nouvelle.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a fait ses courses sur _market. com._

_Pepper Potts aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : J'ai acheté 1kg de banane.

Clint Barton : Je répète je suis pratiquement sûre que ce fruit à des vertus aphrodisiaques comme les avocats ou le chocolat noir.

Natasha Roumanoff : Comment es-tu aussi bien au courant Clint ?

Clint Barton : Euh parce que je suis quelqu'un de cultivé.

* * *

Clint Barton a lu un article sur Doctissimo _« Liste des fruits aphrodisiaques »_

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : J'avais raison, la banane est aphrodisiaque !

Natasha Roumanoff : Oui comme Stark et son cancer de la clavicule.

Tony Stark : Il faudrait acheter des bananes pour Steve.

Capitaine America : Pourquoi ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Tiens vous allez mieux Stark ?

Tony Stark : Oui j'ai réussi à fuir Pepper et JARVIS. A eux deux ils sont pires qu'une armée de Loki.

Capitaine America : Pourquoi doit-on m'acheter des bananes ? Je ne comprends pas. Les mœurs du XXIe siècle sont bien étranges.

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous devriez retourner vous coucher Stark.

Tony Stark : Vous vous inquiétez pour moi agent Roumanoff ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Je souhaite juste qu'Iron Man soit opérationnel d'ici une semaine, Magnéto court toujours.

Tony Stark : Vous avez une pierre à la place du cœur Natasha.

Natasha Roumanoff : Non je fais juste correctement mon travail comme me reposer lorsque je suis malade.

Tony Stark : Je suis en parfaite formezlFSNK,HLKHkljdd

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Mais bien sûre.

Pepper Potts : Il va me rendre fou ! Il s'est encore évanoui !

Loki Laufeyson : Si j'étais vous je l'attacherais à son lit.

Clint Barton : Hahaha surtout que Loki arrive bientôt avec ses bananes.

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint !

* * *

_Messages privées : Bruce Banner et Pepper Potts _

Bruce Banner : Je pense savoir de quoi souffre Tony.

Pepper Potts : Vraiment ? C'est donc bien plus qu'un simple rhume.

Bruce Banner : Vous vous souvenez de la destruction du laboratoire par Hulk à cause de Magnéto il y a trois jours.

Pepper Potts : Oui, comment ne pas s'en souvenir ...c'est moi qui supervise les travaux.

Bruce Banner : Plusieurs fioles ont été brisées. La plupart contenaient des bactéries sans danger. Les plus dangereuses sont miraculeusement intactes. Sauf une.

Pepper Potts : Dites, vous m'affolez !

Bruce Banner : Celui de la mononucléose.

Pepper Potts : La maladie du baiser ?

Bruce Banner : Oui sauf que Tony ne l'a pas attrapé par la salive mais par inhalation provoquée par la vapeur...mais je vais passer sur les explications scientifiques. Tony ne craint rien tant qu'il reste au chaud et se repose.

Pepper Potts : Mission impossible, en résumé. Je vais suivre les conseils de Loki, l'attacher à son lit.

* * *

Clint Barton à écrit sur le mur de Natasha Roumanoff : C'est bien calme je trouve.

_Nick Fury aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Même trop calme.

Capitaine America : C'est dû à l'absence de Tony et de Loki.

Thor Odinson : Mon frère est auprès de Tony Stark.

Clint Barton : On se demande ce qu'ils font...surtout avec des bananes.

Natasha Roumanoff : CLINT !

Pepper Potts : Je suis avec eux et ils ne se passent rien. Tony est attaché à son lit et Loki cherche où se cache JARVIS.

Clint Barton : Je suis déçu.

Natasha Roumanoff : Qu'est-ce que tu espérais Clint ? Tu voulais vraiment que Loki et Stark soient en train de...bref tu m'as comprise.

Clint Barton : De toute façon quoi qu'il se passe, mon cerveau est à jamais perdu.

* * *

Clint Barton aime_ « Katniss d'Hunger Games »_

Tony Stark : Vous allez vraiment aimer toutes les personnes qui portent un arc ?

Clint Barton : Et pourquoi pas ? Tiens vous allez mieux Stark ? Loki est parti ?

Tony Stark : Ma mononucléose est en bonne voie de guérison (et je ne remercie pas Banner qui est la cause de tout cela). Et oui Loki est parti, il m'a laissé les bananes si ça peut vous intéresser.

Pepper Potts : Tony retournez au lit où je vous attache de nouveau ! Vous avez encore 38° !

Tony Stark : Mais je vais parfaitement bien, je pète la formelhgtzzzk,xinyiùellmj

Clint Barton : Il s'est encore évanoui sur son clavier ?

Tony Stark : Hahaha c'était une blague !

Pepper Potts : TONY !

* * *

Clint Barton à écouté comme musique _« La chanson de la banane »_

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

Clint Barton : C'est les deux autres avec leurs bananes !

Capitaine America : Mais c'est une chanson paillarde !

Tony Stark : Vous êtes choqué Steve ?

Capitaine America : Pas vraiment j'ai entendu pire dans l'armée.

Clint Barton: Vraiment ? Vous ne voudriez pas nous les chanter un jour ?

Tony Stark : Une partie de mon monde vient de se détruire, Steve n'est pas l'homme pur et innocent que nous pensions.

Thor Odinson : À Asgard nous avons aussi de très belles chansons grivoises.

Loki Laufeyson : Tais-toi Thor.

Tony Stark : Je serais curieux de les entendre (surtout vu la réaction de Loki).

Thor Odinson : Je pourrais te chanter 'Le casque à corne', 'Un marteau et une chèvre' ou '100 nuits à

Asgard'.

_Clint Barton, Capitaine America et Tony Stark aiment ça._

Tony Stark : J'ai hâte !

* * *

Loki Laufeyson aime _« Charlotte aux fraises »_

Thor Odinson : Qui est cette personne ?

Loki Laufeyson : On a piraté mon compte ! STARK !

Tony Stark : Ton nouveau mot de passe était trop facile à trouver.

Clint Barton : C'était banane ?

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Comment le sais-tu misérable mortel ? Tu m'espionnes ?

Clint Barton : J'ai raison en plus ? En même temps après le coup des fraises c'était prévisible.

Loki Laufeyson : J'ai trop mal à la tête pour te répondre misérable mortel.

* * *

Tony Stark à écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson : Mais où es-tu passé ?

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Capitaine America : Loki a disparu ?

Tony Stark : Il n'est pas venu au travail aujourd'hui.

Pepper Potts : Tony si vous lisiez vos messages vous saurez que Loki a pris un congés maladie.

Capitaine America : Il est tombé aussi malade ? Nous sommes peut-être face à une épidémie.

Nick Fury : Une épidémie ? Une menace ? Où ça ?

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Bruce Banner : De quoi souffre-t-il ?

Clint Barton : Il va mourir ? (espoir)

_Nick Fury, Capitaine America et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

Pepper Potts : Aucune idée, il refuse de voir un médecin 'mortel'.

Thor Odinson : C'est bien Loki ça, déjà enfant il avait peur des docteurs.

Loki Laufeyson : Je n'ai pas peur des docteurs. Arrête de raconter encore n'importe quoi.

Tony Stark : Loki ! Tu es vivant !

Loki Laufeyson : Bien entendu misérable mortel, je suis un dieu.

Hulk : Grrr piètre dieu.

_Clint Barton, Natasha Roumanoff et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Thor Odinson : Quoi qu'il en soit mon frère tu dois voir un médecin.

Loki Laufeyson : Et toi un psychiatre.

Thor Odinson : Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un psychiatre, mais tu dois te faire soigner.

Clint Barton : C'est le comble, Thor se faire conseiller un psy par Loki le psychopathe mégalo.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne verrais pas de docteur.

Tony Stark : Loki ne fait pas l'enfant.

Loki Laufeyson : Reste en dehors des affaires des dieux, mortel.

Pepper Potts : Thor a raison vous devriez voir un docteur, surtout que votre constitution est différente de la nôtre, on ne sait pas comment vous allez réagir aux maladies terriennes.

Bruce Banner : Je suis médecin, je peux le faire.

Loki Laufeyson : Je refuse que ce TRUC VERT S'APPROCHE DE MOI !

Thor Odinson : LOKI TU VERRAS UN DOCTEUR OU JE T'EXPLOSE AVEC MON MARTEAU !

_Tony Stark, Clint Barton et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Attention Thor élève la voix !

Loki Laufeyson : Tu as de la chance que je n'ai plus de pouvoir.

Thor Odinson : * son du marteau grésillant *

Loki Laufeyson : D'accord je vais voir un médecin (je te hais).

* * *

Loki Laufeyson à écouté comme musique _« Je suis malade » _de Dalida.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

* * *

Thor Odinson à écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson : Quel est le diagnostique du docteur mon frère ?

Loki Laufeyson : Pourquoi sur mon mur ? Tu ne pouvais pas le faire par messages privés ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça faisait mauvais genre d'étaler nos discussions en publique.

Bruce Banner : Alors Loki de quoi souffrez-vous ?

Loki Laufeyson : En quoi ça vous concerne mortel ?

Bruce Banner : En rien. Enfin presque.

Loki Laufeyson : Qu'est-ce que vous et le monstre vert cachez ?

Bruce Banner : Mais rien du tout voyons.

Hulk : Grrrr !

Loki Laufeyson : J'ai une stupide maladie, je ne mourrais pas.

Clint Barton : Quel dommage.

_Nick Fury aime ça._

Bruce Banner : Et quelle est cette maladie ?

Loki Laufeyson : Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant le monstre verdâtre ?

Tony Stark : C'est vrai c'est louche.

Bruce Banner : Je veux juste savoir quelle bactérie à réussi à contaminer notre 'ami'.

Dr Mamour : Il a attrapé la mononucléose.

Tony Stark : C'est qui lui ? Oo'

Loki Laufeyson : Mon docteur.

Capitaine America : Tiens il a la même maladie que Tony. Loki a dû l'attraper quand il lui a rendu visite.

Clint Barton : Attendez...la mononucléose ce n'est pas la maladie du baiser ?

Natasha Roumanoff : …

Nick Fury : …

Capitaine America : ...

Dr Mamour : …

Bruce Banner : J'AVAIS RAISON ! ILS SONT VRAIMENT ENSEMBLES !

Tony Stark : C'était un coup monté de vôtre part ! Vous avez fait exprès de détruire le labo !

Bruce Banner : Bien entendu et à présent le monde entier sait que vous êtes vraiment ensemble.

Thor Odinson : Je ne comprend pas, on le savait déjà qu'ils étaient en couple.

Loki Laufeyson : C'était dans ta tête Thor.

Natasha Roumanoff : Bizarrement je ne suis pas plus choquée que ça.

Clint Barton : Donc toutes les scènes que je vois dans ma têtes ont pu vraiment se passer !

Nick Fury : Stark vous couchez avec l'ennemi !

Tony Stark : Bon Banner vous nous avez piégez.

Bruce Banner : J'ai gagné.

Tony Stark : Toute votre argumentation repose sur le fait que Loki est attrapé la mononucléose. Il est vrai que j'ai été la seule personne portant cette maladie à entrer en contact avec lui. On sait aussi que cette maladie se transmet par la salive, d'où son surnom de maladie du baiser. Donc logiquement vous pensez tous que Loki et moi nous sommes embrassés. Mais c'est faux !

Loki Laufeyson : Ah bon ?

Tony Stark : Loki tais-toi. En vérité j'ai du faire du bouche à bouche à Loki, il avait avalé de travers un morceau de banane.

Bruce Banner : Vous croyez qu'on va gober ça ?

Tony Stark : J'ai deux témoins : Pepper et JARVIS.

Pepper Potts : Je ne sais pas si Loki et Tony se sont embrassés. Mais en tout cas j'ai bien vu Loki frôler la mort à cause d'un bout de banane et Tony le sauver. Désolé.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Bruce Banner : …

Tony Stark : Hahaha perdu !

Thor Odinson : Mon frère tu as failli mourir ! C'est terrible !

Clint Barton : Dire qu'une banane a failli le tuer...et vous vous le sauvez !

Tony Stark : C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu toute l'ironie de la situation, un dieu nordique sur le point de mourir à cause d'une banane XD

Thor Odinson : Notre grand-père le premier roi d'Asgard est mort à cause d'un morceau de pomme qui s'était coincé dans son œsophage. On a caché la vérité de sa mort, officiellement il est mort lors d'un combat.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Pourquoi tu balances ça sur un site publique triple abrutis ?

Thor Odinson : Je n'avais pas réalisé.

Nick Fury : Je note, point faible des Asgardiens : les morceaux de fruit.

Clint Barton : Et si on offrait à Loki une salade de fruit ?

_Nick Fury aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne suis pas un Asgardien à la base, imbéciles de mortels.

Tony Stark : Ouais et même qu'il devient tout bleu comme un schtroumpf !

Loki Laufeyson : Un quoi ?

Clint Barton : Moi il me fait plus penser aux aliens, les Nav'is dans le films Avatar.

* * *

Tony Stark aime _« les schtroumpfs »_

_Clint Barton aime ça._

* * *

Clint Barton aime «_ les Nav'is dans Avatar »_

_Tony Stark aime ça._

* * *

Bruce Banner à écrit sur son mur : Je l'aurais un jour ! Je l'aurais !

_Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur Banner ^^

Bruce Banner : Vous avez eu de la chance c'est tout. Même sans ce bouche à bouche Loki aurait attrapé la mononucléose.

* * *

Tony Stark, Capitaine America et 25 autres personnes aiment _« Stan Lee »_

* * *

Nick Fury à écrit sur le mur de Clint Barton : Où étiez-vous passé agent Barton ? Les Avengers ont dû arrêter Magnéto sans vous !

Natasha Roumanoff : Je crois qu'il est malade directeur.

Tony Stark : Vous savez ce qui serez drôle ? Qu'il ait la mononucléose !

Dr House : Clint Barton a la mononucléose.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Tony Stark : Je veux le même médecin *_*

Natasha Roumanoff : Clint je crois que tu me dois quelques explications.

Thor Odinson : Loki aussi !

Loki Laufeyson : Je n'ai rien avoir avec cette histoire moi.

Thor Odinson : Tu as trompé Tony Stark avec Clint Barton.

Clint Barton : QUELLE HORREUR ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS PENSER ÇA ?

Loki Laufeyson : Je n'ai trompé personne.

Tony Stark : Loki tu me déçois :'(

Thor Odinson : Loki comment oses-tu briser le cœur de Tony Stark ? J'avais une meilleure opinion de toi !

Loki Laufeyson: -_-

Natasha Roumanoff : Tu me déçois aussi Clint, je te faisais confiance.

Clint Barton : Mais j'ai embrassé personne ! Crois-moi Natasha !

Capitaine America : Il y a surement une explication logique derrière tout ça. L'agent Barton a du entrer en contact d'une façon ou une autre avec la salive de Loki mais pas forcément par un baiser.

Tony Stark : Oui on rentre tous les jours en contact avec la salive des autres sans s'embrasser !

Capitaine America : Peut-être que Clint à fait du bouche à bouche à Loki après que celui-ci ait de nouveau avalé de travers un morceau de fruit.

Clint Barton : Je l'aurai laissé crevé voyons. Vous me prenez pour qui ?

_Nick Fury aime ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Pour quelqu'un qui a attrapé la mononucléose alors qu'il est fiancé et que sa fiancée n'est pas malade !

Clint Barton : Natasha je te jure sur la tête de Loki que je ne t'ai pas trompé !

Loki Laufeyson : Hé !

Clint Barton : Et la tête de Tony Stark !

Tony Stark : Hé !

Natasha Roumanoff : Alors comment t'es-tu échangé de la bave avec Loki ?

Clint Barton : Berk...mais c'est dégoutant ! J'ignore comment j'ai pu être contaminé !

Tony Stark : Je trouve Banner bien silencieux.

Clint Barton : BANNER !

* * *

_Messages privées : Hulk et Bruce Banner_

Bruce Banner : Mince ils ont découvert mon nouveau stratagème. Maudit Stark.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : J'ai réussi à contaminer Barton lorsqu'il dormait.

Hulk : Grrr ?

Bruce Banner : Mais non voyons je ne l'ai pas embrassé !

Hulk : Grrr ?

Bruce Banner : J'ai utilisé une pipette contentant le virus et je l'ai mis dans sa bouche.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Je pensais que Tony serait fou de jalousie et dévoilerait son amour pour Loki aux yeux du monde entier.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Oui je sais, c'est raté – encore.

Hulk : Grrrr

Bruce Banner : Mais je ne renonce pas !

* * *

_Chapitre 9 bouclé ! Chapitre 10 confirmé plus le chapitre bonus ! Merci d'être si nombreux à me lire ! J'en reviens toujours pas du nombre de reviews et des lecteurs qui ont ajouté mon histoire en suivie ou en favori...un seul mot : MERCI ! Malheureusement cette histoire arrive à sa fin bientôt, mais je travaille sur un autre projet en rapport avec Avengers, mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment rien d'officiel pour le moment. _

_Une chose est sûre je ne m'attendais pas à ce « succès » si je peux dire. A force d'écrire sur eux, je suis rentré dans la tête de nos chers héros. Résultat j'arrive d mieux en mieux à anticiper leur réaction. Mais autre effet secondaire, je commence à comparer les gens qui m'entourent aux avengers, par exemple j'ai officiellement pour sœur un Loki blond féminin et un Bruce Banner/ hulk féminin. Je remercie de nouveau DatenshiOmega (qui est un Tony Stark en puissance) qui sans elle de nombreuses perles de cette histoire n'existerait pas._

_Je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui font des fanarts de ma fic. Si vous souhaitez en faire il suffit de me prévenir par message privé, un petit mot sur ma fic prés de votre dessin suffira. C'est déjà tellement un honneur que mon histoire vous inspire !_

_Merci à tous ! A bientôt !_


	10. Round 10

Les Avengers sur facebook, round 10

Tony Stark participe à l'évènement _« Mariage de Clint Barton & Natasha Roumanoff »_

_Clint Barton, Maria Hill et 35 autres personnes aiment ça._

Thor Odinson : Et si on faisait un mariage double ?

Natasha Roumanoff : J'ai peur de la réponse. Mais pourquoi un mariage double ? Et surtout avec QUI ?

Thor Odinson : Tony Stark et mon frère pardi !

_Bruce Banner aime ça._

Clint Barton : C'est hors de question. Nous avons le droit à NOTRE journée pour une fois.

Natasha Roumanoff : Bien dit.

Tony Stark : De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser Loki.

Loki Laufeyson : Ok.

Tony Stark : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Loki ?

Loki Laufeyson : Rien du tout. Tu es juste un abrutis.

Tony Stark : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Loki Laufeyson : Rien, c'est justement le problème. Tu es incapable d'être sérieux, tu prends toujours tout à la rigolade.

Tony Stark : Loki je ne te suis plus.

Clint Barton : Dégagez de MON événement ! Vous et vos disputes de couple n'avez rien à faire ici !

_Natasha Roumanoff aime ça._

* * *

Tony Stark à écrit sur le mur de Loki Laufeyson : Tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fais la tête ?

Tony Stark : Et je t'interdis de m'ignorer !

Tony Stark : Je te harcèlerai le temps qu'il faudra.

Tony Stark : …

Tony Stark : Attention je vais utiliser les gros moyens.

Tony Stark : Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, ok tu vas voir.

Thor Odinson : Loki cesse ce comportement puéril, fais la paix avec Tony Stark.

Loki Laufeyson : Mêle toi de tes affaires fêlé du marteau.

Tony Stark : Haha ! Je savais que l'intervention de Thor te sortirais de ton silence !

Loki Laufeyson : Misérable mortel, je n'ai qu'à t'ignorer à présent.

Bruce Banner : Dispute de couple, si ce n'est pas une preuve ça.

Tony Stark : On ne t'a rien demandé Bruce.

Natasha Roumanoff : On peut savoir ce qu'il vous arrive les garçons ?

Tony Stark : Loki boude sans motif valable.

Loki Laufeyson : Ce mortel refuse de devenir sérieux.

Bruce Banner : Je vois Loki voudrait une vraie relation avec Tony mais celui-ci continue son comportement de gamin.

Loki Laufeyson : Tout à fait, merci monstre verdâtre.

Tony Stark : On vous a demandé l'heure Bruce ?

Clint Barton : Attendez...ça veut dire qu'ils sont VRAIMENT en couple ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. On s'était habitué à les voir ensemble entre les blagues de Banner et les délires de Thor.

Nick Fury : STARK !

Bruce Banner : Loki viens de me remercier O_O !

Tony Stark : Toute façon c'est toujours de ma faute avec toi Loki.

Loki Laufeyson : C'est parce qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Tony Stark : D'accord, que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Loki Laufeyson : Arrache ton coeur bleu et saute de ta tour.

Clint Barton : C'est radical.

Tony Stark : Il y a surement une autre solution – où je ne meurs pas de préférence.

Loki Laufeyson : Non je n'en vois pas.

Thor Odinson : Loki accepte les excuses de Tony Stark, ne détruis pas tout ce que tu viens de construire.

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne détruis rien, Stark s'en charge très bien tout seul.

Bruce Banner : Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'ai rien fait et pourtant vous venez de dévoiler aux yeux de tous votre relation !

Clint Barton : Alors c'est vrai pour de vrai ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Tu es mignon Clint.

Nick Fury : STARK !

Tony Stark : Oui je vous ai vu directeur Fury.

Nick Fury : Vous couchez avec l'ennemi !

Tony Stark : Techniquement ce n'est plus un ennemi mais un réfugié politique.

Nick Fury : …

Maria Hill : Il dit vrai directeur.

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Nick Fury : Je le savais déjà agent Hill, retournez à vos WC !

Tony Stark : Loki faisons le paix.

Loki Laufeyson : Le mot magique.

Tony Stark : S'il-te-plait.

Loki Laufeyson : Ce n'est pas le mot magique.

Tony Stark : Comment ça ?

Tony Stark : …

Tony Stark : Euh fraise ?

Loki Laufeyson : Non.

Tony Stark : Banane ?

Loki Laufeyson : Non.

Tony Stark : Corne de bouc ?

_Clint Barton aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Non.

Tony Stark : Euh...mon amour ?

Loki Laufeyson : D'accord.

Tony Stark : A ok c'était ça, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

Loki Laufeyson : J'aime te voir souffrir.

Clint Barton : Et ils sont SM en plus !

* * *

Thor Odinson aime _«le cocktail Dame du Lac »_

_Erik Selvig aime ça._

* * *

Tony Stark a publié sur son mur : Moi Anthony Edward Stark, fils de Howard Anthony Stark et de Maria Collins Carbonell Stark promet d'avoir dés cet instant une relation sérieuse et construite avec Loki Laufeyson.

_Thor Odinson et Pepper Potts aiment ça._

Bruce Banner : Quand je pense que vous vous êtes dévoilés sans mon aide...

Clint Barton : Donc c'est officiel ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Il semblerait que non.

Tony Stark : Arrêtez de commenter mon statut, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça !

Nick Fury : Attendez c'est une demande en mariage ?

Tony Stark : Fury calmez vos ardeurs je vous prie.

* * *

Capitaine America a écrit sur le mur de Tony Stark : J'ai un problème avec mon ordinateur, j'ai dû emprunté celui de l'agent Roumanoff.

Tony Stark : Que s'est-il passé ?

Capitaine America : Mon écran est devenu tout noir, une tête de mort est apparut avec une phrase qui disait «GAME OVER ».

Tony Stark : Cela doit être un virus.

Capitaine America : Un virus ? Comment les machines peuvent-elles tomber malade ?

Tony Stark : Ah c'est vrai vous débarquez de la préhistoire vous. Pour faire simple quelqu'un de malintentionné a envoyé sur votre ordinateur un programme pour détruire votre ordinateur.

Capitaine America : Est-ce l'HYDRA ou une nouvelle menace ?

Nick Fury : Une nouvelle menace ? Où ça ?

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Tony Stark : Je n'en sais rien, c'est peut-être juste un pirate ordinaire.

Capitaine America : Un pirate ? Que viennent faire des pirates avec notre affaire de virus ?

Tony Stark : * Soupir * On appelle ainsi les gens malintentionnés qui envoient ces programmes virus.

Capitaine America : Pourquoi font-ils ça ?

Tony Stark : Je n'en sais rien, pour s'amuser peut-être. Je ne suis pas dans la tête des dingues moi, demande à Loki il devrait mieux t'éclairer sur la question.

Loki Laufeyson : Laisse-moi en paix.

Tony Stark : Où es-tu en ce moment Steve ?

Capitaine America : Je suis au sixième étage de la tour Stark.

Tony Stark : Ok J'arrive, surtout ne touche à rien.

Capitaine America : Je vais brancher mon ordinateur sur l'un des tiens pour voir si ça fait quelques chose.

Tony Stark : NON NE TOUCHE A RIEN !

« ERROR »

00011100111100011010101

01111000101010001111000

111111010101110000111101

« ERROR »

111011010110111111000111

111101010001010101111001

010101011110001101010111

« ERROR »

1010100111101110100000111

1010100111110100110101010

0101010111111001010100100

« ERROR »

* * *

Clint Barton a lu un article sur Herosmag . Com _« Enorme panne informatique sur New-York – Les Avengers en cause. »_

Tony Stark : Je vais tuer Steve.

Natasha Roumanoff : Calmez-vous Stark, ce n'est pas si grave.

Tony Stark : Pas si grave ? A cause de lui le système informatique entier de la ville est tombé en panne ! J'ai dû resté une journée entière dans un ascenseur avec Bruce ! Je flippais à l'idée qu'il se transforme en Hulk !

Bruce Banner : Et moi alors, imaginez une journée entière coincé avec Tony Stark !

Natasha Roumanoff : Je compatis Banner.

Clint Barton : Moi aussi.

Nick Fury : Je comprend tout à fait votre souffrance.

Tony Stark : Bande d'ingrats.

Natasha Roumanoff : Heureusement tout est bien qui finit bien. Grâce au docteur Selvig et au professeur Pym la situation a pu être très vite rétablie.

Tony Stark : Pfff, ne laissez plus Capitaine America approchez d'un ordinateur.

Capitaine America : Je suis désolé Tony Stark.

Tony Stark : Aaaaaaarg ! Il est sur un ordi ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !

Natasha Roumanoff : Calmez-vous Stark.

Tony Stark : Il faut l'attachermezotoueorvyezttco,uropiverunvoiy

Clint Barton : ?

Pepper Potts : Tony était en train de faire une crise de nerf et Loki l'a assommé.

Loki Laufeyson : Il m'a réveillé pendant ma sieste.

Thor Odinson : Ne jamais réveillé mon frère quand il dort. Une fois je l'ai fait et...brrrr...je ne préfère pas en parler.

* * *

Natasha Roumanoff et Clint Barton sont désormais _« mariés »_

_Thor Odinson, Maria Hill et 56 autres personnes aiment ça._

Bruce Banner : Encore bravo !

Capitaine America : Félicitation !

Thor Odinson : Que votre union soit fertile et prospère !

_Tony Stark aime ça._

Clint Barton : Merci à tous d'être venu !

_Nick Fury, Bruce Banner et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Pour une fois aucun super-vilain n'est venu nous attaquer.

Bruce Banner : Au prochaine mariage à présent.

Tony Stark : Je savais que vous diriez ça.

Bruce Banner : En même temps il a fallu que ça soit LUI qui attrape le bouquet.

Tony Stark : Je m'en serais bien passé.

Natasha Roumanoff : Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que faisais Loki au milieu des filles à marier.

Loki Laufeyson : Je cherchais à manger. J'ai cru que ces femmes tendaient les mains parce qu'on leur lançait de la nourriture. Ce n'est pas si ma faute si les midgardiens ont des traditions stupides.

Thor Odinson : Loki va se marier ?

Tony Stark : On se calme Thor, il n'y a rien d'officiel pour l'instant.

Thor Odinson : Je dois prévenir Père et Mère !

Tony Stark : Pas la peine Thor, ne les dérange pas, il n'y a aucun mariage prévu.

Pepper Potts : Thor vient de s'envoler de la terrasse, il a dit qu'il se rendait à Asgard 'répandre la bonne nouvelle'.

Bruce Banner : Amen.

Tony Stark : Loki parfois je regrette que tu n'es pas réussi à tuer ton frère.

* * *

Thor Odinson participe à l'évènement _« Mariage de Loki et Iron Man »._

_Odin Borson, Frigga Barker et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Euh QUI a créé cet événement ? (que je le tue !)

Bruce Banner : Muhaha !

Tony Stark : Banner !

Odin Borson : Nous sommes remplis de joie de vous accueillir dans notre famille Tony Stark.

Tony Stark : Hum comment dire, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une petite erreur.

Frigga Barker : Grâce à vous mon bébé est revenu sur le droit chemin ! Je ne sais comment vous exprimer toute ma gratitude !

Odin Borson : Vous êtes notre fils à présent.

Tony Stark : Loki pourquoi tu n'interviens pas ?

Loki Laufeyson : Parce que je n'ai aucune objection à formuler.

Tony Stark : Quoi ?

Loki Laufeyson : J'attend ma bague comme le veut la tradition midgardienne.

Tony Stark : Tu plaisantes.

Loki Laufeyson : Non jamais. Tu as fais une promesse souviens toi.

Tony Stark : Je savais qu'il y avait un coup fourré derrière.

Clint Barton : Je veux bien organiser ton enterrement de vie garçon ! Le mien était génial ! Puis je veux revoir Steve bourré !

Tony Stark : Il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait un mariage !

Loki Laufeyson : Tony tu ne voudrais pas briser le cœur à mes parents et décevoir tout leur espoir.

Tony Stark : … je te hais.

Loki Laufeyson : Je sais, moi non plus.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a écouté_ « Marry you » _de Bruno Mars.

_Thor Odinson et Pepper Potts aiment ça._

Tony Stark : C'est bon j'ai compris le message. Puis Pepper depuis quand êtes vous du côté de Loki ?

Pepper Potts : Loki et moi sommes de grands amis, il a un goût incroyable pour la mode !

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a écouté _« Wedding Bells Blues »_ de The 5th Dimension.

_Thor Odinson et Pepper Potts aiment ça._

Tony Stark : J'ai compris Loki ! Et vous deux arrêtez d'aimer !

* * *

Clint Barton a lu un article sur HerosMag . Com _« Un super-héros et un super-vilain se marient ! »_

_Thor Odinson et Pepper Potts aiment ça._

Tony Stark : Non !

Clint Barton : Trop tard Stark le monde entier est déjà au courant.

Tony Stark : Noooon !

Loki Laufeyson : Cet article est incomplet, il ne parle pas de mon charisme et de ma beauté naturelle.

Tony Stark : Loki -_-

* * *

Tony Stark et Loki Laufeyson sont désormais _« fiancés »_

_Thor Odinson, Odin Borson et 32 autres personnes aiment ça._

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous avez fait votre demande Stark ?

Tony Stark : Mouai.

Nick Fury : STARK !

Tony Stark : Oui ?

Nick Fury : Vous allez épouser un Asgardien !

Tony Stark : Oui et alors ?

Nick Fury Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de papiers administratifs que je vais devoir remplir à cause de vous et Loki !

Tony Stark : Vous n'avez qu'à prendre une secrétaire. Natasha est très forte pour ça.

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous m'en voulez toujours pour avoir infiltré Stark Industry ? Mais c'était il y a longtemps, avant Loki. Vous avez la rancune tenace.

Nick Fury : Normalement c'était l'agent Hill qui s'en chargeait mais elle a été affectée au nettoyage des WC du SHIELD.

Tony Stark : Rendez-lui sa place alors.

Maria Hill : Oh oui pitié ! Promis la prochaine fois je vérifierais qu'il n'y a pas de photo de vous compromettantes !

Nick Fury : D'accord. (C'est bien parce que je déteste la paperasse)

* * *

_Messages privées : Bruce Banner et Hulk_

Bruce Banner : Je suis dégouté.

Hulk : Grrr ?

Bruce Banner : J'avais raison depuis le début mais personne ne me croyait.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Je sais mais je voulais que ça soit moi qui le dévoile aux yeux du monde.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Tant pis. Je m'en remettrais. Puis leur mariage risque d'être marrant.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Hulk : Grrrr

Bruce Banner : Euh non je ne crois pas que Tony te laisse utiliser Loki comme un hochet.

Hulk : Grrr

Bruce Banner : Je sais la vie se montre souvent injuste.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson a rejoint le groupe_ « Avengers »_

_Thor Odinson aime ça._

Nick Fury : COMMENT ?

Natasha Roumanoff : C'est le fiancé d'Iron Man, directeur, de plus Odin va rendre à Loki une partie de ces pouvoirs. Il pourrait faire un très bon vengeur.

Clint Barton : Nat tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Natasha Roumanoff : Je suis sérieuse, moi je ne mélange pas sentiments et boulot, je ne cherche que l'efficacité. Loki peut nous être utile, donc utilisons-le.

Tony Stark : La Veuve Noire vous avez une âme d'acier.

Natasha Roumanoff : Je prend cette remarque pour un compliment Stark.

Loki Laufeyson : Pfff c'est Tony qui m'a obligé à rejoindre ce groupe.

Clint Barton : Rien ne t'oblige de rester.

_Nick Fury aime ça._

Loki Laufeyson : Si je reste je pourrai empêcher Iron Man de faire des bêtises.

Nick Fury : Ok il peut rester.

Tony Stark : Hé !

Clint Barton : Directeur !

Capitaine America : Bienvenue Loki.

Loki Laufeyson : Enfin quelqu'un de poli.

Tony Stark : Steve éloigne-toi de cet ordinateur !

Capitaine America : Pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de dangereux. Tiens il y a une bouton bizarre.

« ERROR »

111010110101011

100101010010101

000111001111111

« ERROR »

101010101010101

001101010101111

101010100101010

« ERROR »

Avengers Network – The END

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini. Enfin presque ! Cliquez sur le chapitre suivant et vous pourrez lire le chapitre bonus pour fêter les 100 premières reviews !_

_Je fais un petit coup de pub pour Loupiotte-FR sur Deviantart qui a fait une superbe fanart de Loki sortant de la douche (oui vous avez bien lu, Loki sortant de la douche). Je ne peux pas vous mettre le lien car le site refuse de le faire apparaître. Mais il suffit de taper Loupiotte-FR ou Loki After the shower – Lines sur le site Deviantart. _


	11. Round BONUS

(Attention vérifiez d'avoir lu le Round 10 avant, il a été publié en même temps que ce chapitre bonus)

Les Avengers sur Facebook, Round Bonus

_Interview exclusif de Loki Laufeyson par Donoka._

_(Le lieu, salon au sommet de la Tour Stark, New-York)_

Donoka : Bien je me présente, je suis Donoka06 (nous n'utiliserons pas le 06 ici), je suis l'auteur de cette fanfic, général de l'armée de Loki et présidente de SleepyLand (Ce pays n'existe pas, inutile de le chercher). Je vais dès à présent procéder à l'interview d'une star, d'une idole, du fantasme absolu... Loki Laufeyson ! Bonjour Loki !

Loki Laufeyson : Bonjour misérable mortelle.

Donoka : Je vais donc vous poser quelques questions, celles-ci ont été posées par vos fans et nous avons choisi celles que nous estimions les plus pertinentes.

Loki Laufeyson : Bien. Commençons. Arrêtez de baver.

Donoka : Euh oui ! Veuillez m'excuser. Donc qu'est-ce que je disais...ah oui ! Première question, portez-vous des lentilles de contact ?

Loki Laufeyson : Non. C'est quoi cette question débile ?

Donoka : D'accord...pourquoi avoir choisi comme couleur le vert ?

Loki Laufeyson : Parce que j'aimais cette couleur.

Donoka : Il n'y a aucun rapport avec le fait que cette couleur représente dans la culture occidentale l'échec et l'infortune ?

_(Silence)_

Loki Laufeyson : Vous aimez souffrir mademoiselle ?

Donoka : Euh...non pas trop.

Loki Laufeyson : Passons alors je vous prie à la question suivante.

Donoka : Pourquoi portez-vous un casque avec des cornes de chèvre ?

Loki Laufeyson : C'est la mode sur Asgard et c'est mon frère au goût douteux qui me l'a offert.

Donoka : Et cela n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que ce casque puisse avoir une connotation phallique ?

_(Silence)_

Donoka : Euh...question suivante ! Aimez-vous ce casque ?

Loki Laufeyson : Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un puisse aimer ce truc hideux ?

Donoka : Pourquoi vous le portez alors ?

Loki Laufeyson : _(il crie) _Parce que mon abrutis de frère a fait jeter un sort dessus, il apparait sur ma tête dés que je prend ma forme divine !

Donoka : Votre forme divine ? Vous avez une sorte de transformation ? Comme les magicals girls ? Tiens c'est une idée à creuser pour une fic parodique...euh mais je m'égare. Passons à la question suivante. Pourquoi ne pas faire une carrière de top modèle sur Terre ?

Loki Laufeyson : C'est dans mes projets pour devenir maitre du monde.

Donoka : Vous n'avez pas renoncé à envahir la Terre ?

Loki Laufeyson : Je ne peux rien dire mais cette fois-ci je m'y prendrais d'une autre manière.

Donoka : Pourquoi avoir choisi New-York pour votre première tentative d'invasion ?

Loki Laufeyson : Je voulais faire comme dans les films. Pouvez-vous arrêter de baver ?

Donoka : Euh oui ! Encore désolé. Question suivante, de qui vous êtes vous inspiré pour votre style ?

Loki Laufeyson : De personne, c'est inné.

Donoka : Comment réagissez vous aux critiques qui vous compare à Draco Malefoy/Tom Felton (de la Saga Harry Potter) ?

Loki Laufeyson : Ce freluquet albinos n'est qu'un vil copieur.

_(Une jeune femme blonde fait soudain interruption dans la pièce, elle se nomme DatenshiOmega)_

DatenshiOmega : Loki épouse moi !

_(Tony Stark entre à son tour dans la pièce.)_

Tony Stark : JARVIS vire cette intruse.

_(DatenshiOmega est expulsée par une main mécanique sortant du plafond)._

Donoka : Ce genre d'incident vous arrive souvent ?

Tony Stark : _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ Tout le temps !

Loki Laufeyson : Que voulez-vous je suis beau.

_(Tony Stark quitte la pièce.)_

Donoka : Que pensez-vous de l'armée de fangirls ?

Loki Laufeyson : C'est une force intéressante et exploitable pour mes projets d'invasion.

_(Clint Barton entre la pièce)_

Clint Barton : Il y a encore une horde de tes groupies en bas ! On dirait qu'elles ont la rage, il y a de la bave partout !

_(Il sort)_

Donoka : Tout ce fanatisme c'est un peu effrayant non ?

Loki Laufeyson : Un peu mais jamais mes fans n'oseraient porter la main sur moi.

Donoka : Il paraît que ces personnes apprécient peu votre frère.

Loki Laufeyson : Que voulez-vous mes fans sont les seuls midgardiens à avoir compris la bêtise de mon frère.

_(Natasha Roumanoff entre la pièce.)_

Natasha Roumanoff : Où est Stark ? On a un problème, tes fans enragés ont attaqué Thor.

Donoka : Il va bien ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Qui êtes-vous ?

Donoka : Euh personne juste une journaliste (corrompue).

Natasha Roumanoff : Ils ont attaché son frère à la statue de la liberté et s'apprête à le bruler.

Loki Laufeyson : Stark est parti il y a quelques minutes d'ici.

_(Elle sort)_

Donoka : Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre frère ?

Loki Laufeyson : Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais ?

Donoka : Euh rien laissez tomber. Que pensez-vous de vos homonymes ?

Loki Laufeyson : Des homonymes ? Quels homonymes ?

Donoka : Eh bien il y a Loki du manga Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, Loki du manga Matantei Ragnarok Loki ou encore Loki de Fairy Tail. (Tiens ce sont souvent des personnages de manga)

Loki Laufeyson : Ces Loki sont des imposteurs !

Donoka : Ils n'ont jamais prétendu être vous, ils ont des rôles et des caractères complètement différents de vous.

_(Capitaine America entre dans la salle)_

Capitaine America : Excusez-moi je chercher Tony je n'arrive pas à allumer mon portable.

Loki Laufeyson : Il doit être avec la Veuve Noire en train de sauver mon frère.

_(Il sort)_

Donoka : Quel est vôtre film préféré ?

Loki Laufeyson : Star Wars.

Donoka : Votre livre préféré ?

Loki Laufeyson : _Le Capital_ de Karl Marx.

Donoka : Surprenant...Avec quel Avengers vous entendez vous le mieux ?

Loki Laufeyson : Aucun.

Donoka : Même pas Tony Stark.

Loki Laufeyson : …

Donoka : Bien...alors avec quel Avengers vous entendez vous le moins bien ?

Loki Laufeyson : _(devant tout blême)_ Le machin vert.

Donoka : Hulk ?

_(Bruce Banner entre dans la salle)_

Bruce Banner : Tiens qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Donoka : J'interviewe Loki.

Bruce Banner : Ah...et pourquoi ?

Donoka : Parce qu'une horde de fan veut tout savoir de son idole.

Bruce Banner : Je vois. Bon je vais vous laisser alors. Tu as le bonjour de Hulk Loki.

_(Il sort)_

Donoka : Vous êtes bien silencieux.

Loki Laufeyson : Je n'ai pas envie de réveiller le monstre, jouer le hochet une fois m'a suffit.

Donoka : C'était tellement drôle ce passage !

_(Il me foudroie du regard)_

Donoka : Euh j'ai rien dit. C'était terrible ! Comment a-t-il osé posé ses vilaines mains vertes sur vous ! Bon...question suivante. Utilisez vous du gel ? Si oui quelle marque ?

Loki Laufeyson : Mes cheveux sont naturellement ainsi.

Donoka : Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous les lavez pas ?

Loki Laufeyson : Mais bien sûre que non stupide mortelle ! Je me les lave tous les deux jours ! Pourquoi vous bavez encore ?

Donoka : J'ai eu l'image furtive dans mon cerveau de vous sortant de la douche.

Loki Laufeyson : Arrêtez de baver c'est dégoutant !

_(Thor entre la salle)_

Thor Odinson : Mon frère c'était terrible ! Une bande guenon en chaleur m'a sauvagement attaqué !

Loki Laufeyson : Ah.

Thor Odinson : Heureusement la Veuve Noire et Tony Stark sont intervenus. Mais qui est cette délicieuse créature ?

Donoka : Euh vous parlez de moi?

Thor Odinson : Bien entendu de qui d'autre pourrais-je parler ?

Donoka : Euh à la chaise ?

Thor Odinson : Vous avez de l'humour en plus ! J'aime ça ! JARVIS de la bière pour mon frère et son amie !

JARVIS : Bien monsieur Odinson.

Donoka : Pas la peine je crois que je vais partir, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Au revoir.

_(Je m'enfuie de la pièce, de l'ascenseur j'entend Loki et Thor)_

Thor Odinson : Comment se fait-il que sur Midgard tu es plus de succès auprès des filles que moi ?

Loki Laufeyson : Surement parce qu'elles ont un minimum de cerveau.

* * *

_Le minute fan-service !_

Avec cette fanfic j'ai privilégié Tony Stark, Loki et surtout le couple IronFrost. C'est ici que je vais rendre justice aux autres personnages et couples pour tout leurs fans !

Sujet n°1 : Capitaine America/ Steve Rogers

Capitaine America : Bonjour, je suis Steve Rogers.

Tony Stark : On le savait déjà ça.

Capitaine America : Que faites-vous là Tony ?

Tony Stark : Je ne sais pas je me suis réveillé ici, dans cette étrange pièce blanche. D'ailleurs où est la sortie ?

Capitaine America : …

Tony Stark : Laissez-moi sortir !

Voix off : Non.

Tony Stark : JARVIS ?

Voix off : Non c'est la voix off, vous êtes ici pour du fan-service alors faites votre boulot.

Capitaine America: Du fan-service ?

Tony Stark : Quoi ? Vous voulez que Steve et moi ont...enfin bref qu'on soit ensemble ?

Voix off : Tout à fait. D'après les statistiques vous êtes l'un des couples les plus populaires de la communauté française Avengers.

Capitaine America : Hein ?

Tony Stark : Non mais franchement pourquoi on sortirait ensemble ?

Voix off : Vous avez deux caractères opposés et vous vous envoyés des piques pendant le film, cela suffit, en plus Steve Rogers connaissait votre père.

Tony Stark : Raison de plus ! Il pourrait être mon père ! Voir mon grand-père !

Voix off : Vous allez aidé Steve à re-intégrer la société et vous tomberez amoureux, point final.

Capitaine America : Attendez je n'ai qu'un amour moi, mais il est parti...pour toujours.

Tony Stark : Steve ne pleurez pas, venez je vais vous remonter le morale.

Voix off : C'est bien Tony vous avez compris.

Tony Stark : Je ne préfère même pas vous répondre.

* * *

Sujet n°2 : Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Bruce Banner : Où suis-je ?

Tony Stark : Noooooon pourquoi ENCORE moi ?

Bruce Banner : Stark ?

Tony Stark : Bouhou !

Voix off : Vous êtes aussi un couple très populaire. Arrêtez de pleurer Stark, faites ce pourquoi vous êtes là !

Bruce Banner : …

Tony Stark : Quoi ?

Bruce Banner : C'est vrai qu'on est bien assorti.

Tony Stark : Non je ne crois pas.

Bruce Banner : Vous êtes plutôt exubérant, moi je suis discret, vous êtes sure de vous, je suis mal à l'aise en publique...Etc. Tout nous oppose, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre !

Tony Stark : Calmez-vous Banner.

Bruce Banner : Pourquoi refusez-vous de voir la vérité ?

Tony Stark : Il n'y a pas de vérité ! Aaaaah n'approchez pas !

Voix off : Parfait !

* * *

Sujet n°3 : Thor Odinson

Thor Odinson : Pika pikachuuuuu !

Loki Laufeyson : Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?

Voix off : Vous êtes ici pour du fan-service.

Loki Laufeyson : Je vous demande pardon la voix d'outre-tombe ?

Voix off : Vous êtes un couple TRES populaire sur le net et quelque soit la nationalité des communautés d'ailleurs. Faites nous du Thorki.

Loki Laufeyson : Du Thorki ? Mais quelle horreur !

Thor Odinson : Que se passe-t-il mon frère ?

Loki Laufeyson : On cherche à nous mettre en couple abrutis.

Thor Odinson : ...et tu ne veux pas ?

Loki Laufeyson : Thor on est frère ! Enfin presque.

Thor Odinson : Tu ne m'aimes pas en fait.

Loki Laufeyson : Arrête de pleurer tout de suite !

Voix off : C'es bien continuez comme ça, on arrive bientôt au bisou.

Loki Laufeyson : Vous on ne vous a rien demandé !

Thor Odinson : Tu m'aimes ?

Loki Laufeyson : …

Voix off : Dites oui.

Loki Laufeyson : Je t'aime MAIS comme un frère.

Thor Odinson : Loki !

Loki Laufeyson : Pas besoin de faire cet air niais et un câlin ne signifie pas me broyer les os !

Voix off : Bon c'est pas trop mal, un petit bisou en plus ça aurait été mieux.

Thor Odinson : Ecoutons la voix Loki, embrassons-nous !

Loki Laufeyson : Aaaaaah ! Ne me touche pas ! Au secours !

* * *

Sujets n°4 : Natasha Roumanoff

Natasha Roumanoff : Je vais encore me retrouver avec Stark ou Clint c'est ça ?

Voix off : Euh comment vous le savez ?

Natasha Roumanoff : C'était prévisible. Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'une femme puisse être libre et indépendante ? Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin d'homme. Maintenant lâchez moi la grappe avec vos conneries.

Voix off : Hé ! Mais ne partez pas ! Hé ! Ne faites pas exploser mon si beau mur blanc ! Ah...elle est partie.

* * *

Sujet n°5 : Clint Barton / Oeil de Faucon

Clint Barton : Cet endroit me met mal à l'aise.

Loki Laufeyson : Non sérieusement qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Clint Barton : Qu'est-ce que Loki fait ici ? Où sont mes flèches ?

Voix off : Nous sommes ici pour du fan-service.

Clint Barton : Je ne peux pas avoir Natasha à la place ?

Voix off : Non elle refuse puis les lecteurs ont déjà assez vu votre couple dans cette histoire.

Clint Barton : Mais pourquoi Loki ? Je préférerais n'importe qui !

Voix off : Il semblerait que le passage où vous étiez sous hypnose ait fait pas mal fantasmer.

Loki Laufeyson : Si on suit ce raisonnement je peux me taper tous les gens que j'ai hypnotisé y compris le vieux, le docteur Selvig. C'est stupide. Et surtout dégoutant.

Clint Barton : Moi et Loki...Mais c'est horrible ! Je suis traumatisé rien qu'à l'idée.

Voix off : Loki ne vous a rien fait de 'spécial' quand vous étiez sous son contrôle ?

Loki Laufeyson : Je suis peut être mégalo mais certainement pas un pervers !

Voix off : Loki vous avez éprouvé du plaisir d'avoir Barton sous votre contrôle ?

Loki Laufeyson : J'éprouve toujours du plaisir à dominer les gens.

Voix off : Et vous Barton, avez-vous éprouvé du plaisir ?

Clint Barton : ...je ne dirais rien.

Loki Laufeyson : …

* * *

Sujet n°6 : Nick Fury

Nick Fury : Hého ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Voix off : Il n'y a que vous ici.

Nick Fury : Et pourquoi ?

Voix off : Il semblerait que vous ne fassiez pas fantasmer les foules.

Nick Fury : Même pas avec l'agent Coulson ?

Voix off : Même pas.

Nick Fury : L'agent Hill ?

Voix off : Voyons vous pourriez être son père.

Nick Fury : Donc je vais rester ici seul.

Voix off : Oui.

* * *

Sujet n°7 : Phil Coulson

Phil Coulson : Il semblerait que l'auteur de cette fanfic m'est totalement ignoré.

Voix off : Loki vous a tué, ça faisait une tâche dans mon histoire.

Clint Barton : Arg ! Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ? Coulson ? Vous êtes vivant ?

Phil Coulson : Il paraît, des rumeurs disent que je vais revenir dans Iron Man 3.

Clint Barton : Mais c'est génial !

Voix off : Bon revenons à nos moutons, du fan-service s'il-vous-plait ?

Clint Barton : Quoi ? Moi et Coulson ? Mais c'est dégoutant !

Phil Coulson : Il semblerait que notre couple soit assez populaire notamment chez la communauté britannique.

Clint Barton : Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir !

Phil Coulson : Voyons agent Barton ce n'est pas si terrible. Suis-je si peu désirable ?

Clint Barton : Taisez-vous par pitié.

* * *

Sujet n°8 : Maria Hill

Maria Hill : Oui ? Je suis toute seule ?

Voix off : Oui. Votre personnage est si transparent dans le film que personne ne fantasme sur vous.

Maria Hill : Ah. Bon ben je vais rejoindre le directeur Fury alors.

* * *

Sujet n°9 : Pepper Potts

Pepper Potts : Où suis-je ?

Natasha Roumanoff : Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Voix off : Non, votre couple est assez populaire surtout grâce au film Iron Man 2.

Pepper Potts : Euh que se passe-t-il ?

Natasha Roumanoff : On essaie de nous mettre en couple.

Pepper Potts : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Moi je suis bien avec Tony.

Natasha Roumanoff : Le problème c'est que les fans aiment mettre Tony Stark avec tout le monde sauf vous. Puis il fallait bien un couple de 'filles' et comme vous étiez la seule dans le coin, voilà. Vivement le prochain film où de nouvelles filles devraient se rajouter dans l'équipe.

Pepper Potts : On peut partir ?

Voix off : Non vous resterez ici tant que les fans ne seront pas satisfait.

Natasha Roumanoff : Attendez je vais faire exploser le mur et on pourra partir.

Voix off : Héééé ! Revenez !

* * *

Sujet n°10 : Tony Stark / Iron Man

Tony Stark : Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai déjà suffisamment depuis le début de cette expérience ? Bon je sais que je suis plus beau, intelligent et charismatique que la moyenne mais ce n'est pas une raison de me caser avec TOUT le monde ! Euh y a quelqu'un ? Hého !

Voix off : Bah je cherche mais on a presque déjà fait tous les couples possibles avec vous. Un Fury/ Iron Man ça vous tente ?

Tony Stark : Berk !

Voix off : Ah tiens je sais, je vous envoie votre partenaire.

Tony Stark : J'ai peur.

Thor Odinson : Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est Loki ?

Tony Stark : Je vois je me tape les deux frères. Non mais vous me prenez pour la P*** du coin !

* * *

Sujet n°11 : Loki Laufeyson

Loki Laufeyson : Enfin c'est mon tour ! J'espère avoir quelqu'un à ma hauteur !

Thanos : Muhaha

Loki Laufeyson : Aaaaaaaah !

Voix off : Précision Thanos est le méchant bleu aux dents violettes qui apparait après le premier générique de fin.

Thanos : Je t'ai dit que je te ferais souffrir Loki si tu échouais.

Voix off : Enfin un personnage qui joue le jeu ! Plus de SM !

Loki Laufeyson : Je te hais voix d'outre-tombe.

THE END

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini pour de bon ! Je suis un peu triste de laisser cette histoire et tous les lecteurs qui me suivaient. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt sur le site. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews je ne pensais pas en avoir autant ! Mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et je dois l'avouer je commençais à tirer sur la corde pour continuer cette histoire. J'ai donc essayé de faire une fin qui vous plairait. Le chapitre bonus comporte un peu tous les délires ou blagues que je n'ai pas pu incorporer à mon histoire. Je remercie particulièrement DatenshiOmega qui est pour moi une muse de la blague et qui me manquera tellement, je remercie aussi Neve qui sans le savoir m'a inspiré pas mal des blagues et je remercie tous les lecteurs qui par leur reviews où messages m'ont insufflé des idées. Remerciement spécial à mon ordinateur, à mon traitement de texte, au moteur de recherche Google (ceci n'est pas une pub) qui m'a permis de trouver des chansons de Claude François ou des compatibilités de signes astrologiques !_

_J'ai parlé d'écrire une nouvelle fic sur les Avengers. Le projet n'est pas abandonné. Seulement j'hésite sur le chemin à prendre, rester dans l'humour ou essayer quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux ? Mon idée la plus aboutie est de raconter les aventures de Loki banni sur Terre et transformer en femme, ses rencontres, ses problèmes...etc. Le titre serait « Qui veut épouser un dieu nordique ? ». N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous ne pensez dans vos reviews._

_Merci à tous ! Sans vous jamais cette histoire n'aurait pu exister !_

_Donoka06_


End file.
